Always Together Secuela de The Lady in White
by Alice2Nekoi
Summary: Han pasado 8 años desde que Alicia se fue, ahora ha regresado con su respuesta, pero eso tambien podria hacer que ciertos eventos empiecen a suceder.
1. Chapter 1 Regreso

- ¡Ah! Creo que me he perdido otra vez, no puedo creerlo, tuve que haberme quedado en el puerto  
><em>- Acércate un poco mas y podre ver tu nombre ¿Qué? ¡No es posible! ¡Su nombre no lo puedo ver!<em> – Pensó una gitana al ver a aquella muchacha de cabellos blancos y ojos plata  
>- Bueno tendré que volver a buscar otro camino para ir a Casa – Mientras se iba caminando por otro camino<br>- ¡Maldición!  
>- ¡Sebastián! – Dijo un muchacho de cabellos azules<br>- Si  
>- ¡No me atrapara tan fácil Conde! – Y se iba corriendo por donde había tomado la muchacha de cabellos blancos y lanzaba polvos al suelo para que aparecieran unos seres mitad humano mitad animal<br>- ¡Sebastián!  
>- Vaya Bocchan<p>

Salió corriendo tras la gitana pero al llegar a la esquina se resbalo con un charco de agua y fue a parar contra alguien

- ¡Ahhhh!  
>- ¡Ahhhh!<br>Lo bueno es que esas calles estaban por el momento solitarias  
>- Duele<br>- Lo siento… - Se quedo mirando la azulada mirada  
>- Fue mi culpa… - Y el peli azul se quedo viendo la mirada plata de aquella muchacha<br>- ¿Ciel?  
>- ¿Alicia?<p>

Alicia se sorprendió tanto de haberlo encontrado en cuanto regreso a Londres, después de ocho años, había aclarado sus sentimientos y sabia lo que sentía por el  
>Ciel, sorprendido de haber vuelto a ver a Alicia, pensó que se trataba de un sueño y quiso asegurarse de que era real y la abrazo muy fuerte<p>

- C-Ciel….me lastimas….me estas….quitando el…aire… - Dijo Alicia al ser sometida a ese abrazo  
>- Si estas aquí – Aflojando el abrazo<br>- Claro que estoy aquí  
>- Pensé que…ya no volverías – Acariciando los cabellos de Alicia<br>- Pero aquí me tienes – Dijo tímidamente  
>- Si<br>- Bocchan  
>- ¡Ahhhh! – Dijeron los dos espantados al encontrar a Sebastián que se separaron bruscamente y cayeran el encima de ella<br>- ¿Interrumpí algo?  
>- ¡Se-Sebastián!<br>- Missu ¿Alicia?  
>- Si<br>_- Yashiro regreso…._ – Pensó Sebastián al ver a Alicia  
>- ¿Le ayudamos a volver con Yashiro?<br>- ¡¿Eh?  
>- No hace falta, Sebastián<br>- ¡Yashiro!  
>- ¿Cómo me encontraste?<br>- Muy fácil, la presencia de Sebastián me ayudo  
>- Ah - Ocultando su decepcion. Al parecer nunca podria volver a jugar alas escondidas con ella<p>

* * *

><p>- Perdóneme maestro<br>- Siempre quieres que te perdone  
>- No pude traérsela<br>- Siempre traes a la incorrecta  
>- Perdóneme<br>- Ahora, dime ¿Cómo era la que me ibas a traer?  
>- Pues, le llagaba hasta la oreja, tenia el cabello de un color blanco puro, ojos plata, pálida y muy hermosa<br>- Es ella  
>- Deje ir por ella<br>- ¿Estaba con alguien?  
>- No<br>- ¿Entonces por que no la trajiste?  
>- El Conde<br>- ¡Maldita sea!  
>- No pude llevármela por el<br>- ¡El me la va a quitar por tu culpa Shōrai!  
>- Le juro que si me deja ir por ella le…<p>

_**¡SLAP!**_

La gitana tenia una marca en su mejilla muy, pero muy marcada

- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No te quiero ver!  
>- Si Maestro<p>

Y Salió presurosa de la habitación

- Maldita Shōrai, por tu culpa ya no tendré a mi Alicia

Y cerro la puerta de su habitación para idear un plan para llevársela con el

* * *

><p>¡Volvi! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, asi que dsfruten este pequeño inicio de un laaaaaargooo fic ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Esgrima

Capitulo dos. Esgrima

- ¿Cancelo su desayuno con Alicia? – Decía Sebastián poniendo una sonrisa burlona al ver a su amo perder los estribos por decima vez en esa mañana  
>- ¡Que no! – Peleando con los botones de su camisa – Y deja de poner esa sonrisa<br>- Les diré a los sirvientes que no lo estropeen – Mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta  
>- Ve – Terminando de abotonar su camisa<p>

- ¿Se atreverá a ir al desayuno que le invito Ciel? – Mientras le ayudaba con el vestido  
>- Te lo repito por veinteava vez en esta mañana, si – Al tiempo que se le aparecía una venita en la cabeza - ¿Dónde están los demás?<br>- Aseando la casa y terminando de amueblarla – Terminando de alisarle el vestido  
>- Prepara el carruaje – Mientras abría un cajón del tocador<br>- Entendido – Saliendo de ahí  
>- Ah – Sacando una pequeña caja – Espero que vengan chicos –Sacando una foto de hace tres años y viéndola por unos momentos – Ah, ellos deberían de venir aquí, siempre viajan – Guardándola y salía de la habitación<p>

- ¡¿Tía Francés? – Decía Ciel atónitamente  
>- Cuanto tiempo Ciel – Decía una mujer elegantemente arreglada<br>- Hola Ciel – Dijo Lizzy mientras le abrazaba  
>- ¿Qué hacen aquí?<br>- Solo quería visitarte  
>- ah…ah…<br>- Bocchan, ya esta aquí – Dijo Sebastián mientras le hacia voltear la cabeza hacia un lado  
>- ah…ah… - Estaba en shock<br>- pff – Sebastián se dirigió al carruaje donde tenía que estar Alicia y lo abría  
>- Hola Sebastián – Dijo Alicia bajando del carruaje<br>- ¡¿Lady Alicia? – Dijo Francés viendo de hito en hito a Alicia  
>- ¿Lady Francés? – Dijo volteando despreocupadamente hacia Francés<br>- ¿Se conocen? – Dijo Ciel recuperándose del shock  
>- Si – Decía despreocupada Alicia – Yo le vencí en un torneo de esgrima hace dos años<br>- Como ella dice – Dijo enojada Francés  
>- ¡Wahh! ¿Venciste a mamá en un torneo de esgrima? – Dijo Lizzy<br>- Si –Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo  
>- Sera mejor si entramos a la mansión para desayunar y charlar ¿No creen? – Dijo Sebastián alertando que Francés estaba a punto de agarrarse a Alicia a puñetazos<br>- Si será lo mas conveniente – Apoyo Yashiro  
>- Vamos<p>

- El desayuno de hoy es: Huevos Benedict, waffles belgas y el quiche imposible  
>- Todo lo que haces es magnifico Sebastián – Decía Lizzy<br>- A pesar de ser tan indecente  
>- No merezco sus halagos, ya que solo soy un simple mayordomo – sonriendo de manera enigmática<br>- Hm  
>- Después de este desayuno, Alicia, hagamos algo de esgrima<br>- ¿Aun resentida de que le haya derrotado en el torneo?

- Acepto  
>- Esto se pondrá interesante – Susurro Ciel mientras le daba un bocado al los huevos benedict<p>

- Bueno solo diré un fragmento de las reglas con florete: únicamente serán validos los tocados en la parte del tronco y no me acuerdo que mas y empieza el juego – Dijo Ciel retrocediendo rápidamente de ellas dos  
>Francés empezó a atacar muy veloz, pero Alicia solo los esquivaba con facilidad y sin moverse de donde estaba<br>- Alicia es muy buena en la defensa – Dijo Lizzy al ver como se doblaba hacia atrás - ¡Wahh! ¡Sugoi!  
>- No ganara si sigue defendiéndose…. Wow<br>En un instante se vio a Alicia dar un triple salto hacia atrás y correr hacia Francés con el florete diendo en el blanco  
>- ¡Touché!<br>- Uno a cero a favor de Alicia – Dijo Sebastián un poco asombrado por el ataque de Alicia – Segundo asalto  
>Esta vez las dos empezaron con ataques, los mismos, pero una con más fuerza y la otra con más velocidad<br>- ¿Quién crees que gane este?  
>- Tía Francés<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- Por que tía Francés no se queda atrás<br>- Ah  
>Francés retrocedía lentamente conforme los ataques de Alicia eran cada vez mas rápidos como para esquivarlos físicamente, Alicia obviamente se dio cuenta de ello y salto encima de Francés para darle justo en el hombro<br>- Dos a cero a favor de Alicia – Dijo Sebastián aun más asombrado por los ataques de Alicia – Tercer asalto  
>- No puedo creer que tía Francés este perdiendo<br>- Alicia es muy rápida su ultimo ataque será mas asombroso que los otros dos, jajá  
>- ¿Te divierte verlo?<br>- Un poco  
>Alicia tropezó con algo haciendo que el ataque de Francés fuera acertado pero, Alicia aprovecho que había bajado la guardia para atacar eficazmente en un costado<br>- Tres a cero, gana Alicia – Dijo Sebastián ayudándola a levantarse – Felicidades  
>- ¡No es justo!<br>- Jeje, esfuércese mas la próxima Lady Francés – Dijo sonriendo Alicia dándole la mano a Francés  
>- La próxima te ganare – estrechándosela<p>

- ¿Cuál será la próxima parada Joker?  
>- Londres, Bestia<br>- ¿Crees que Ataque este ahí? – Pregunto Dagas  
>- Espero que si – Dijo Joker<br>- Mira, ya se ve la ciudad desde aquí – Dijo alzando la vista Bestia  
>- Cierto – Diviso Serpiente<br>- Vamos a descansar Joker, ya estoy cansada – Dijo Muñeca  
>- Esta bien, vamos a descansar esta noche y mañana partimos hacia Londres<br>- ¡Si!


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Puedo?

- Colin* me envió una foto de hace un año y esta mas saludable, mira – Dijo Alicia mientras tendía una foto hacia Lizzy  
>- Waaa es hermoso – Dijo Lizzy tomando la foto con estrellas en los ojos<br>- Jeje – Decía ella mientras tomaba su taza de te negro  
>- Ah, me acorde de algo, Alicia, ¿Cuando vas a casarte con Ciel?<br>Alicia se atraganto y Ciel se cayó del asiento  
>- ¡¿Aun no se lo dijiste? – Dijo Lizzy dándose cuenta de todo mientras se paraba enérgicamente<br>- ….. – Ciel volteo hacia un lado para que no vieran que estaba de un color granate  
>- Etto… - Alicia solo veía la taza de te<br>- ¡¿Es que no se van a casar?  
>- eh….<br>- Ahora que esta la temporada social oí que un circo iba a venir – Dijo Alicia cambiando el tema  
>- ¿En serio? – Lizzy era tan…. tan…. Despistada<br>- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba Sebastián? – Decía Ciel mientras se levantaba  
>- El arca de Noé sino me equivoco joven amo<br>- Joker – Susurro Alicia recordando lo de hace tres años  
>- ¿Dijiste algo Alicia? – Dijo Ciel sentándose a su lado<br>- Ah, nada – Dijo Alicia dejando su taza en la mesita y parándose – Discúlpame un momento  
>- Si<br>Alicia salió casi saltando de la habitación y fue hacia la ventana saliendo por ella y corrió hacia el árbol mas cercano, trepando por el  
>- Ah, si la tengo – Decía mientras sacaba una carta con el joker de tréboles al reverso estaba en blanco – Bien, tendré que decirle que estoy aquí – Arrojándola al aire y dejando que se la llevara el viento – Te veré pronto Joker – Dijo mientras saltaba del árbol y corría hacia la mansión<p>

- Ahhhh, que aburrido es estar aquí sin Ataque ¿No crees Joker?  
>- Si… espero que nos encuentre… mira, muñeca, ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo apuntando<br>- Es… una carta… ¡oh! Es el joker de tréboles ¡Esta aquí Joker!  
>- Ya veo muñeca<br>- Podremos verla ¡Si!  
>- Descansemos mañana tenemos que llegar a Londres, montar la carpa, y hacer el espectáculo<br>- ¡Sii!

- ¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche?  
>- ¿No te molestamos Ciel?<br>- Por el contrario  
>- Mañana me tengo que ir a casa, así que en la mañana no me van a ver<br>- Y yo que quería platicar contigo mañana en la mañana Lizzy  
>- Si…. – Empezando a subir las escaleras<br>- Buenas noches – Dijo Alicia cuando iba a subir las escaleras  
>- …. – Ciel retuvo a Alicia al pie de las escaleras abrazándola por detrás<br>- Ci-Ciel – Volteándose  
>- Tardaste mucho – acercándola más<br>- Lo siento – Susurro y cubriéndose en el pecho de Ciel  
>- Alicia – Mientras el levanto delicadamente su barbilla y la acercaba lentamente<br>Ellos dos se estaban acercando más  
>- ¡Bocchan!<br>- ¡Ahhhh! – Separándose los dos a mas de un metro y completamente sonrojados  
>- ¡Bocchan! Ya llegaron los paquetes<br>- Ah, que-que bueno – Volteando a ver donde estaba Alicia pero ella ya se había ido hacia su habitación – Buenas noches Finnian – Subiendo pesadamente las escaleras  
>- Buenas noches Bocchan – Dijo sonriendo<p>

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Dijo Alicia enterrando en las almohadas mientras agarraba una y se la ponía en la cara para amortiguar el ruido – ¡Que vergonzoso!  
>- Missu, sino se cambia se arrugara el vestido – Dijo Yashiro sacándola de las montaña de almohadas<br>- Si, si – Dijo toda roja  
>- Como no tiene nada que hacer nada importante toda esta semana creo que se puede quedar con el joven Ciel – Mientras le pasaba un camisón y una bata blancos<br>- Si – Tomándolas y yendo al vestidor – Aunque tu te vas a aprovechar esta semana por andar con Sebastián  
>- ¿Qué? – Dijo Roja Yashiro<br>- ¡Ha! Tengo razón – Señalándola  
>- Usted también quiere estar con Ciel<br>- Hm – Sonrojándose y tapándose la cara con la bata – Mejor vete a dormir en la habitación de sirvientes junto con Maylene – Cerrando el vestidor  
>- Y yo que quería con Sebastián – Susurro Yashiro mientras jugaba con sus manos<p>

- Buenas noches Sebastián  
>- Buenas noches Bocchan<br>- Ahhhh…. ¿por que tenían que interrumpir? – Tapándose con la almohada  
>- ¿La escena que iba a hacer en las escaleras? Finnian me gano<br>- ¡¿Tu también?  
>- Si es tan divertido ver como bocchan pierde los estribos con los sentimientos<br>- Pero tu también quieres estar haciendo escenitas con Yashiro – Dijo Ciel atacando  
>- hm – Se le pusieron las mejillas de un rosa pálido a Sebastián<br>- Ha – Sonriendo  
>- Buenas noches – saliendo de la habitación<br>- si  
>- Ah, Yashiro<br>- Sebastián  
>- Estas sonrojadoa – Dijeron los dos  
>- Ellos fueron –Respondiéndose al mismo tiempo<br>- Buenooo – Dijo Sebastián  
>- Vamos a tu habitación – Agarrándolo del brazo<br>- Je – Encaminándose los dos

Tres horas más tarde  
>- Ciel<br>- ¿Hm?  
>- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?<br>- ¿Alicia?  
>- ¿Puedo?<br>- Si… si – Quedándose dormido otra vez  
>- Gracias – acostándose a su lado y abrazándolo<br>- Hm

- Soy un pequeño conejito azul… - Decía alguien cantando por un pasillo calcinado  
>- Danna-sama<br>- Y este, lugar es, mi territorio…. ¿si Hannah? – Volteando a ver  
>- Shōrai, quiere hablar con usted<br>- Dile que venga a mi habitación – Alejándose de Hannah – Y si alguna vez, alguien mas quisiera apartarte de mi lado….  
>- Si – Dijo Hannah yendo hacia abajo<br>- Lo que haría…. Seria…. Comerteeeee…. – Cerrando una puerta – Ahora tu cuerpo cubierto de rojo esta, esta triste canción es de un pobre conejo azul  
>- Shōrai, ve<br>- Si Hannah – Dijo subiendo las escaleras y yendo hacia la habitación de Alois  
>- Pasa<br>- Si  
>- ¿De que quieres hablar?<br>- Ya se como traerla hasta usted  
>- Dímelo<br>- Es la temporada social así que es lo más probable que ella venga a Londres a divertirse con las atracciones  
>- Así que<br>- Planeo ir hacia allá para que pase a ver su futuro  
>- Hm, esta bien puedes hacerlo, pero si le haces daño te matare<br>- No le fallare Danna-sama  
>- Eso espero, ahora, vete<br>- Si

Colin*: Lei el jardin secreto, los que lo hayan leido de seguro se acuerdqan de el y para los que no les cuento:El hijo "inválido", histérico y malcriado del Sr. Craven (a quien no le importa su existencia, mas sin embargo no es que no le importe si no que le recuerda a su esposa y le causa dolor que es curado por la magia de Mary y el jardin). El se la pasa encerrado en su habitación y todos piensan que va a morir, pero eso no es así, al conocer a Mary y a Dickon, su vida cambia para siempre, ya que logra pararse de pie y al fin, gracias a eso, el Sr, Craven lo toma en cuenta.(Informacion de Wikipedia) 


	4. Chapter 4 Visitas

- Bocchan, es hora de despertar - Mientras descorría las cortinas  
>- Déjame dormir, Sebastián – Tapándose<br>- Bocchan, verlo abrazar una almohada como si fuera una persona, es raro – Destapándolo  
>- ¿Eh? – Abriendo los ojos e incorporándose<br>- ¿Acompañara a Alicia a Londres? – Tendiéndole sus ropas de ese día  
>- Si, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer esta semana (ni la otra ^^) – Empezando a vestirse - ¿Y?<br>- ¿Y que, Bocchan? – Sospechando lo que iba a decir  
>- Hm, no lo se algo que "hayas hecho" anoche – Haciendo comillas y sonreía burlón, terminando de vestirse<br>- Nada importante, Bocchan – Escondiendo su sopor, mientras le tendía su té de la mañana  
>- Mentiroso – mientras tomaba al té y sonriendo burlón<br>- ¿Qué hará en esa semana en Londres?  
>- Hm, pasear, distraerme con las atracciones – Terminando su taza y dejándola en la mesita de noche<br>- Iré a hacer los preparativos de la mañana, bocchan – recogiendo la taza  
>- Si<p>

* * *

><p>- Missu, hora de despertar – Descorriendo las cortinas<br>- Hm, aun no Yashiro, aun no – Mientras se revolvía en su cama  
>- ¿Ha dormido bien? Tiene bolsas en sus ojos – Mientras le destapaba la cara<br>- Si, estoy bien, Yashiro, solo es tu imaginación – Apartándola y levantándose - ¿Y?  
>- ¿Y que, Missu? – Deduciendo lo que iba a decir y le tendía sus ropas<br>- ¿Y que "hiciste" anoche? – Haciendo comillas, mientras la tomaba y se dirigía al vestidor - ¿Hm?  
>- Nada que sea de su incumbencia, Missu<br>- Espero poder verlos, ¿No crees Yashiro?  
>- Missu…. – Apareciéndole una venita en la cabeza<br>- Jajá

* * *

><p>- ¡Sebas-chaaaaan~! – Decía Grell lanzándose hacia el<br>- Hola… Grell – Dijo Yashiro agarrando al pelirrojo del cabello y reteniéndolo – Es mío – Susurro al oído de este  
>- ¡Nooooooo! – Grito dramáticamente Grell - ¡¿Poooor queeeeee Sebas-chaaaaan? ¡¿Por qué?<br>- Lo sabia – Susurraron Alicia y Ciel al tiempo que le daban un bocado al desayuno  
>- Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Grell – Dijo Sebastián mientras lo lanzaba fuera del invernadero<br>- ¡Serás mioooooo! – Grito Grell al salir volando  
>- … - Mientras le daba un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al pensar en lo que haría Grell<br>- Sebastián, el carruaje – Dijo Ciel al terminar al mismo tiempo que Alicia – Vamos a Londres  
>- Entendido – Inclinándose un poco y poniéndose en marcha - ¿Por cuantos días? – Mientras sonreía falsamente<br>- Toda esta semana – Mientras se levantaba -¿Quieres ir conmigo, Alicia?  
>- Si – Dijo Alicia alegremente<br>- Empacare sus cosas, con su permiso – Dijo Sebastián dispuesto a salir  
>- Yo también me retiro – Acompañándolo<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Vengan, vengan, damas y caballeros! Presentando la compañía de circo ambulante "El Arca de Noé"<br>- ¡Olviden el frio invierno y vivan la calidez de la primavera!  
>- ¡Vengan a verlo! ¡Vengan a verlo esta tarde!<br>- ¡Ahora las cortinas se levantan sobre el espectáculo del siglo!  
>- Jajá al parecer ya llegaron – Dijo Alicia viendo por el cristal del carruaje<br>- Si  
>- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver el espectáculo de esta tarde, Ciel?<br>- Se me hace interesante  
>- Si<br>- Bocchan, ya hemos llegado – Deteniendo el carruaje  
>- Si<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Yashiro-san! ¡Bienvenida! – Dijeron las trillizas<br>- Bienvenida – Dijeron los otros gemelos  
>- Saya, Sekai, Saki, quiero que vigilen a Missu y al Conde – Mientras agarraba un baúl<br>- ¡Si!  
>- Jomei, Toshiro, Defiendan la mansión – Preparada para salir<br>- Si – Inclinándose un poco  
>- Yo estaré junto con Sebastián en vigilar a Missu y al Conde<br>- Entendido

* * *

><p>- Sebastián nos vamos al circo – Decía Ciel abrochándose una capa<br>- ¿Quiere que los lleve? – Dijo apareciendo por el corredor  
>- No es necesario – Bajando junto con Alicia las escaleras<br>- Entendido – Abriéndole la puerta  
>- Nos vemos Sebastián – Dijo Alicia<br>- Hasta Luego, Missu Alicia – Dijo Sebastián cerrando la puerta

* * *

><p>- Ya llegue – Dijo Yashiro abriendo la puerta de la mansión<br>- Si – Dijo Sebastián saliendo de un pasillo  
>- Ya envié a vigilarlos – Bajando el baúl que tenia en la mano<br>- Creo que estarán bien así – Agarrándolo y subiéndolo  
>- Si – acompañándolo<br>- Hagamos la cena – Dejando el baúl en la habitación que usaba Alicia  
>- Tienes razón – Recargándose en el marco - Espero que no lo haga<br>- ¿Qué cosa?  
>- Missu<br>- No le hará daño tener un poco de libertad si no se da cuenta que le vigilan  
>- Ah<br>- Vamos  
>- Si<br>Y se fueron a la cocina a hacer la cena

* * *

><p>- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades! Bienvenidos al circo El Arca de Noé, Mi nombre es Joker si ustedes miran aquí…. El circo entero esta a empujones para tener la oportunidad de darles una función entretenida<br>- ¡Aquí vamos! Un disparo del hombre come-fuego...  
>- ¡El espectáculo del siglo comienza~! - Dijo el<br>- ¡Para comenzar son nuestros trapecistas voladores Blanco!  
>- ¡Haremos un espectáculo que nunca olvidaran! - Dijeron los gemelos<br>- Ellos son sorprendentes, ¿No crees Ciel?  
>- Si, lo hacen muy bien<br>Terminaron los gemelos dando volteretas hacia atrás y ya en la plataforma ellos dieron una sonrisa cálida hacia Alicia que les devolvió la sonrisa radiante  
>- ¡El nunca pierde de vista su objetivo! ¡El lanzador de cuchillos al tiro al blanco con cuchillos!<br>Después de que terminara su acto el también le sonrió a Alicia  
>- ¡La princesa de nuestro circo y su caminata en la cuerda floja desafiando la muerte!<br>- ¡Sugoi ne! – Dijo alguien del público que estaba cerca de ellos  
>- ¡También un raro que es mitad hombre mitad reptil haciendo su danza del hombre serpiente!<br>Todos los que terminaban el acto le sonreían a Alicia tan amigable que Ciel se estaba poniendo celoso  
>- ¡Mira Ciel! ¡Es el último acto!<br>- Si, claro  
>- ¡He aquí la domadora de bestias salvajes! ¡Bestia! ¡Para esto necesitaremos a un voluntario!<br>- Sera interesante esto  
>- ¿Qué tal usted? ¡La señorita de cabello blanco! ¿Quiere ser nuestra voluntaria?<br>- ¡¿Eres un idiota o que Joker? ¡Si querías hablar conmigo debiste esperar hasta que terminara!- Pensó Alicia mientras se levantaba e iba al escenario  
>- ¿Estas segura Alicia?<br>- No te preocupes, estaré bien – Sonriendo  
>-Ahora siéntese aquí – Dijo Joker – Perfecto, ¡Ahora Bestia hará que el tigre de bengala salte encima de ella y no tendrá ningún rasguño!<br>- ¡Betty! ¡Salta! – Grito Bestia al tiempo que sonaba su látigo  
>Antes de que Betty saltara encima de ella Alicia se paro y Betty pasó como si ya lo hubiera sabido<br>- ¡Waaa es sorprendente! ¡No le hizo nada!  
>- Gracias por ser voluntaria ¡Mañana daremos otro espectáculo! ¡Gracias por venir! - Dijo Joker<br>- Sígueme Joker – Susurro Alicia mientras se iba a donde estaba Ciel para irse

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo sabias que te tenias que pararte antes de que el tigre saltara?<br>- Intuición  
>- ¡Espere!<br>- ¿Eh?  
>- Le agradezco su participación en el espectáculo señorita…<br>- Alicia – Dijo ella con una venita en la cabeza - ¡¿Es que no sabes como ser discreto? ¡Idiota! - Penso  
>- Quisiera saber que esta pasando aquí – Dijo Ciel haciéndose notar entre ellos dos y con una venita en la cabeza<br>- ¡Ah! Lo siento señorito perdone ^^U  
>- Ciel creo ya nos íbamos ¿no crees?<br>- Si, si ya nos íbamos  
>- Hasta Luego Joker – Dijeron los dos para irse<br>- ¡Hasta Luego!

* * *

><p>- Si Joker se atreve a venir a la mansión le enseñare a ser discreto y no meterme en problemas – Pensaba Alicia mientras caminaba con Ciel<br>- …. ¿Por que pienso que ese Joker conoce a Alicia? …. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Debo de dejar de estar celoso solo por eso! ¡Ahhhh! – Pensaba Ciel que por poco chocaba con un poste si no hubiera dejado de pensar  
>- Ciel ¡Ciel! Ya llegamos<br>- Ah si, claro  
>- Ya llegamos<br>- Bienvenidos Bocchan, Missu  
>- La cena ya esta lista<br>- ¿Cómo fue el espectáculo del circo?  
>- Interesante<br>- Me usaron de voluntaria  
>- ¡Ciel~! – Dijo alguien por la ventana<br>- ¿Eh? – Dijo Alicia volteando por todos lados - ¿No serán ellos verdad? - Pensaba  
>- ¡Ciel! Abre la puerta<br>- Yashiro… - Dijo ella en tono casi imperceptible  
>- ¡¿Soma? – Dijo Ciel acordándose de esa voz<br>- ¡Ahhhh! – Tumbándose en la mesa, ya había perdido el apetito, ¿es que acaso esta semana no iba a ser placentera? – Yashiro…  
>- ¿Qué pasa Alicia?<br>- ¡Ciel! – Dijo Soma apareciendo - ¡Tiempo sin verte!  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas en la India?<br>- Tu mismo lo has dicho Jajajá…. ¿Señorita Alicia? – Dándose cuenta del bulto blanco que estaba en la silla  
>- Ah<br>- ¡Aliciaaaa~! ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! – Dijo Soma frotándose con Alicia como si fuera un peluche  
>- Sueltameeeee…. – Dijo ella fastidiada – Me quemaaaas<br>- … - Yashiro y Sebastián tenían una gotita en la cabeza al ver como se hacia una escena  
>- Suéltala Soma<br>- ¿Eh?  
>- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Dijo Ciel tratando de zafar al príncipe de Alicia<br>- ¡Visitarte! ¡Me quedare toda esta semana!  
>- ¡¿Queeeeee? – Grito Alicia quitándoselo de encima facilmente<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Entre amigos

Capitulo Cinco: Entre amigos

¿¡Queee?

- ¿Por que has venido?  
>- Hace tiempo que no te veia Ciel, ne Alicia ¿Como has estado?<br>- Cuatro años sin medicamentos, pero creo que por "algunas" condiciones voy a tener que volverlos a tomar  
>- ¿Cuando te vas?<br>No habia como diez minutos desde que el habia llegado y ya se habia llevado tres jarrones y cuatro juegos de porcelana carisimos mas un cuadro roto que era el favorito de Ciel  
>- En una semana a menos que quieras que me quede mas tiempo~ - Dijo Soma picandole una mejilla a Ciel<br>- ¡Dejame!  
>- Me voy Ciel, hasta mañana - Parandose de repente<br>- Hasta mañana Alicia - Dijeron ellos dos  
>El mareo se estaba intensificando cuando andaba subiendo las escaleras eso hacia que perdiera el equilibrio<br>- Tch - recargandose en el barandal - Debo de apresurarme o sino el hara un jaleo y me metera en problemas

* * *

><p>- ¡Alicia! - Dijo Joker asomandose por la ventana del segundo piso<br>Fue jalado inesperadamente hacia dentro  
>- Baka - Dijo Alicia despues de jalarlo y recargarse en la pared - ¿No puedes ser discreto por lo menos una sola vez?<br>- Todos te habiamos extrañado, queriamos saludarte y tambien... - Haciendo aparecer una maleta negra  
>Alicia la reconocio al instante<br>- ¿Acaso es? - Dijo emocionada - ¿En serio?  
>- Ella sabia que querias usarlo lo reservo solamente para ti, aunque ella... murio<br>Alicia se sorprendio por aquella noticia tan triste que se acerco a Joker a abrazarlo  
>- ¿Como fue eso? ¿Cuando fue que ella...<br>- ¿Muriera? Fue en un espectaculo de hace dos años ella iba a hacer un acto que hace mucho que no se hacia en el circo ¿recuerdas el truco de la caja magica?  
>- Si<br>- Ella ya lo habia finalizado habia salido ilesa de la caja sin ningun corte de las espadas o eso creiamos por que cuando se estaba llendo su vestido se torno de carmesi ella estaba tan sorprendida como todos de que diez segundos despues de haber salido las heridas hubiesen aparecido...  
>- Ya no sigas - Dijo Alicia separandose de el - Lo pude ver - Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos<br>- ¿Que? - Sin dar credito a sus oidos  
>- Todo lo que me contaste lo vi - Mientras temblaban sus manos - La sangre, las espadas, todo - enterrando su acuosa mirada en sus manos y temblando incontrolable - es demasiado<br>- Perdona por por haberte dicho esto se que la querias como una madre lo siento - Dijo Joker tratando de reconfortarla  
>- Gracias...Joker<br>Se escuchaban pasos en la escalera  
>- Me voy Alicia, cuidate<br>- Si - Alejandose con la maleta negra  
>- ¿Quieres venir mañana al espectaculo?<br>- Ire con ustedes - Dando una sonrisita timida mientras se metia en su habitacion  
>Joker salio justo a tiempo antes de que Yashiro terminara de subir las escaleras<br>- Missu, le traigo la medicina - Dijo tocando la puerta  
>- Pasa<p>

* * *

><p>- Hmm - Ciel se revolvia entre las sabanas al oir ruidos en su habitacion - ¿Que sucede? - Incorporandose un poco<br>- Nada que le importe Ciel-samma  
>- Ciel...¿samma? - Dijo abriendo los ojos<br>- Ciel~ llevame a ver las atracciones  
>- ¿Que haces aqui?¿Donde estan mis muebles?¿Y por que Sebastian no se los ha llevado fuera de mi habitacion? - Con una venita en la cabeza<br>-Quiero que me lleves a las atracciones, queria redecorar tu casa y Sebastian no se donde esta  
>- ¿Que hora es?<br>- Las seis de la mañana ^^  
>- ¡Largo de aqui!- Aventandole una almohada y buscando en su mesita de noche algo que puediera herir a Soma y a Agni<br>- ¡Vamonos Agni!

* * *

><p>~Cuatro horas mas tarde~<br>- Ash, ven aqui - Dijo Victoria mientras miraba hacia el jardin  
>- ¿Se le ofrece algo My Lady? - Dijo Ash mientras le servia mas té<br>- Entrega esta carta a mi sobrina junto con el pequeño y no importa que ella no este en su mansion, sus sirvientes se los haran llegar - Decia ella mientras le entregaba una carta y señalaba una casa pequeña portatil  
>- Entendido - Metio la carta en su saco y se llevo la casa del kiosko en el que desayunaba la Reina Victoria<br>- ¿Cuando me lo diras Alice? ¿Cuando me dejaras hacerte ese pequeño regalo que quiero darte cuando me lo digas? - Decia ella mientras ponia una sonrisita satisfactoria

* * *

><p>- ¡SOMAAAAAA!<br>El principe hizo caer otro juego de té al oir su nombre de esa forma  
>- Sera mejor que vaya principe<br>- Creo creo que esta bien Agni, creo que subire  
>Subio corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitacion de Alicia<br>- ¿Que sucede?  
>- Soma ¿Por que has cambiado los muebles?¿Donde esta mi ropa?¿Por que Yashiro no te ha torturado?<br>- Por que queria redecorar la casa, la cambie por la de mi pais, y no se donde esta Yashiro  
>- ¿Donde esta mi ropa?<br>- En el sotano dentro del ropero donde la habias puesto  
>- ¡Largo de aqui! - Aventandole un jabon que habia encontrado en el baño<br>- ¡Auch! - Tiro perfecto - ¡Agni! ¿Donde esta el desinflamatorio? - Echandose a correr hacia donde estaba Agni mientras le crecia un chichon en la cabeza  
>- Le dire a Yashiro que torture un poco a Soma despues de que la encuentre pero primero a ir por mi ropa - Mientras se arreglaba la bata que traia<p>

* * *

><p>- Solo faltan los muebles de las habitaciones - Decia Sebastian<br>- Espero que sea rapido por que ya me canse de empujar muebles - Fingiendo flojera mientras se recargaba en un ropero  
>- Sebastian, ¿Has visto a Alicia? - Bajando las escaleras<br>- No Joven Amo, no la he visto  
>- ¿Y tu Yashiro?<br>- ha salido hace media hora, creo que fue a pasear  
>- Hum, gracias, ¿Saben por que Soma tiene un chichon en la cabeza? - Abriendose paso por los muebles<br>- No sabemos - Dijeron los dos  
>- Bueno me voy, regresare en dos horas - Tomando un blazer del perchero<br>- ¿Se puede saber a donde va?  
>- Voy a ver algunos asuntos - Saliendo<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Alicia~! - Decia Dagas mientras se lanzaba hacia ella, pero cayo al suelo cuando Alicia se habia hecho a un lado<br>- Tiempo sin verte Dagas - Mientras le ayudaba a levantarse  
>- Jeje<br>- ¡Hola Alicia! - Decian los gemelos mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor  
>- ¡Minna!¡Ya dejen de abrumarla!<br>- Hoy vas a estar con nosotros en el espectaculo? - Dijeron emocionados los gemelos - ¿Regresaras?  
>- Estare en algunos actos, recuerden Yashiro me a encontrado<br>- uhh  
>- Alicia ¿quieres ser el acto final junto con muñeca?<br>- Si claro  
>- Tienes que venir aqui a las seis para que puedas calentar y elegir que acto van a hacer<br>- No te preocupes

* * *

><p>~Una hora despues, en la mansion de Alicia~<p>

- Bienvenido señor Ash - Decia Jomei al encontrarlo en la cocina charlando con Saya  
>- Oh gracias...eh ¿Jomei?<br>- Le ha atinado esta vez - Decia Toshiro apareciendo detras de su hermano  
>- ¿Quiere beber un poco de té, señor Ash?<br>- Les he dicho que me digan mayordomo Ash por favor, pero si quiero un té si no fuera mucha molestia  
>- Nuestra Ama se alegrara de saber que lo han cuidado bien durante su ausencia - Decia Saya mientras servia el té<br>- Y la Reina se complacera al saber noticias de su sobrina - Mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza  
>- ¿No le ha creado inconvenientes?<br>- No que va, si ha sido un mimado desde que llego - Decia mientras recordaba como el neko era mimado por Victoria - ¿Donde esta la señorita Alicia?  
>- Ha visitado a alguien en Londres ademas que ha aprovechado en disfrutar la temporada social<br>- Oh es cierto - Dandole otro sorbo - Creo que ya me debo retirar, lamento las molestias - Mientras se levantaba y se terminaba el té, dejaba la carta de la Reina y agarraba la que le tendian  
>- Es bienvenido cuando quiera, vayase con cuidado<p>

* * *

><p>~*St. Martin´s Lane*~<br>- No puede pasar, joven - Decia un agente de Scotland Yard impidiendole el paso  
>- Puedo pasar por que "ella" me lo permite - Decia Ciel mostrando un sobre con el sello real<br>El policia solo lo vio con sorpresa y decidio mejor alejarse, Ciel se aventuro en ese callejon hasta que vio al viejo señor Landor dar instrucciones a los otros oficiales  
>- ¿Esta vez como murio la victima señor Landor? - Arrastrando las palabras<br>- Conde de Phantomhive, ¿Que hace aqui?  
>- "Ha soltado al perro despues de una inutil caceria" - Mientras sonreia arrogante - Ahora digame como ha muerto la victima<br>- La victima se llama Astoria Lawrence, desaparecida hace tres dias como las otras, pero esta tiene algo más venia con una rosa negra junto con una nota que aun no hemos podido descrifrar  
>- Hmm ¿Puedo ver la nota?<br>- Tenga - Tendiendosela - Luego vendre por ella  
>- Si, si - Agarrandola y empezando a leer:<p>

_Veras como te ire guiando  
>Entre rosas blancas que de rojo se teñiran<br>No soñaras con aquellos ojos que tanto amas pero  
>Dentro solo habra una bestia sin más<br>Reproche te dire algo que nunca imaginaste  
>Entre tu y yo ya nos conocimos<em>

- Hmm... me la tendre que llevar para ver si Sebastian descubre algo con esta nota sin sentido - Mientras la guardaba y se iba de ahi

~Mansion de Ciel, Una hora mas tarde~  
>- Ya llegue - Decia Ciel mientras se quitaba el blazer y lo dejaba en el perchero<br>- Que bueno - Le respondio Alicia que pasaba por el pasillo hacia el comedor  
>- Hola ¿A donde fuiste?<br>- A pasearme por las atracciones de Londres y a visitar algunas tiendas  
>- Ah<br>- ¿Y tu? - Mirandolo con ojos quisquillosos  
>- Asuntos de negocios<br>- Aun no se te queda en la cabeza que yo soy la sobrina de la Reina ¿Verdad?  
>- ¿A que te refieres? - Sacado de onda<br>- Tía Victoria me informa de lo que sucede en Londres asi que no es necesasario mentirme - Mientras se alejaba dejando a un Ciel procesando informacion  
>- ... - Y se fue con ella al comedor<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que venga? - Dijeron los gemelos<br>- Ella vendra lo se - Dijo Joker  
>- Bueno el espectaculo empezara dentro de dos horas asi que vendra ella nunca nos ha fallado, dice Goethe - Decia Serpiente<br>- Cierto - Dijo Bestia  
>- Mientras calentemos - Decia Dagas<br>- Si - Dijeron los gemelos junto con Bestia  
>- Ne Dagas esta vez que haras<br>- El de Guillermo Tell  
>- Pero ese es con arco y flecha<br>- Pero el mio sera con cuchillo - Sonriendo  
>- Hm - Mientras dudaba Joker<br>- No te preocupes saldra bien, recuerda que yo nunca fallo en mi tiro

* * *

><p>- Yashiro me voy - decia Alicia poniendose una capa mientras escondia algo<br>- ¿Adonde va?  
>- Recorde que queria vistar las demas atracciones que abren a esta hora - Abriendo la puerta<br>- No se tarde Missu  
>- No lo hare - Cerrandola<br>Yashiro solo se quedo viendo la puerta algunos segundos para luego llamar a Sekai para que vigilara a Alicia

* * *

><p>- ¡Si viniste!¡Si viniste! - Dijeron los gemelos junto con Dagas<br>- Claro que iba a venir ¿ Y Muñeca?  
>- Aqui estoy<br>- ¿Me puedes decir que acto haremos?  
>- Si, ven vamos a calentar<br>- Si solo me cambio y ya calentaremos  
>- Ok<p>

* * *

><p>- Sebastian ¿Sabes que significa esto? - Decia Ciel mientras sacaba la nota del homicida<br>- Dejeme ver - Mientras empezaba a leer en voz alta:

Veras como te ire guiando  
>Entre rosas blancas que de rojo se teñiran<br>No soñaras con aquellos ojos que tanto amas pero  
>Dentro solo habra una bestia sin más<br>Reproche te dire algo que nunca imaginaste  
>Entre tu y yo ya nos conocimos...<p>

- Hay un mensaje oculto aqui mire - Mientras agarraba una pluma y encerraba la palabra - Dice "Vendre" si le quitamos lo demas, pero para saber a que se refiere con vendre tendra que esperar a que vengan otras victimas con las siguientes partes  
>- Tendremos que detenerlo despues de que este el mensaje completo, tch<br>- No se preocupe demasiado Bocchan puede que el asesino quiera revelar todo el mensaje pronto  
>- Puede que si, hmm, Sebastian acompañame afuera quiero que me ayudes con algo - Mientras en sus mejillas se le ponian de un rosa palido<br>- Jo~ - Sebastian ya sabia a lo que se referia su pequeño y timido bocchan


	6. Chapter 6 Anillo

-Puede que si, hmm, Sebastian acompañame afuera quiero que me ayudes con algo - Mientras en sus mejillas se le ponian de un rosa palido

- Jo~ - Sebastian ya sabia a lo que se referia su pequeño y timido bocchan

-.-.-.-

~En una tienda de por ahi cerca de *Trinity Lane*~

- ¿Que era lo que queria decirme Joven Amo? - Decia Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿Quieres que te lo repita a golpes? - Susurro Ciel notando que sus mejillas ya de un rosa palido se volvieran ahora de un rojo claro – Solo entremos y me ayudas a comprarlo ¿Si?

- Si el Joven Amo lo dice lo hare – Decia el disfrutando de lo lindo al ver a su Joven Amo ponerse tan nervioso por comprar un...anillo de compromiso

(Ciel: ¡Tacha eso Mizuki!

Mizuki: ¿Y por que? * sonriendo sicopatamente*

Ciel: Tacha eso antes de que Alicia lo vea!

Mizuki: Ahh asi que era eso ¡Alicia! ¡Ven aqui!

Ciel: ¡Sebastian! ¡Obliga a Mizuki a tachonear eso!

Sebastian: Yes My Lord

Mizuki: ¿Sebastian? *dispuesta a escapar*)

- Bienvenidos a la tienda de joyeria ¿Que desea joven? - Decia un dependiente de al menos unos 35 años

- Mi Amo quiere comprar un anillo de compromiso ¿Puede mostrarselos?

(Palabras censuradas a la fuerza para que dejaran viva a la autora D:)

- Con gusto – Dijo el empezando a sacar cajas una con diferente joya cada uno - ¿Se puede saber quien es la afortunada señor?

- ¿Para? - Decia otra vez un Ciel sacado de onda

- La apariencia de la afortunada es para saber que anillo se vera mejor en ella o por lo menos digame con que colores le convinan mas a ella

- Pues le queda bien el azul cobalto y el verde esmeralda

- Bien creo que este par le gustara – Decia sacando una caja perfectamente en buen estado – Como ve esta caja solamente tenia un par, ese par hace como veinte años se vendio y ahora solo queda este – enseñandole el anillo que estaba hecho en oro blanco junto con esmeraldas y diamantes en el centro formando un alcatraz

- Me lo llevo – Dijo Ciel pensando en como le quedaria el anillo a Alicia

- Seran quinientas libras – dio el dependiente agarrando los anillos y metiendolo en una caja atercipelada de color negro

-.-.-.-

~En el Arca de Noe, tras bastidores~

- ¿Recuerdas el **ECHO game**?

- Mas o menos

- Ese vamos a hacer

- Explicamelo rapidamente como lo vamos a hacer

- Bueno sera por la cuerda floja que jugaras alrededor hay tambores colgando yo golpeare uno y tu tendras que adivinarlo con los ojos cerrados

- Hmmm bien lo hare ahora a calentar

-.-.-.-

~Mansion de Ciel media hora despues~

- ¿Y como va a entregarselo a Alicia?

- No me desesperes, estoy pensando

- Puedo hacer que el principe Soma y Agni esten afuera por un momento mientras usted lo hace

- Ese es el problema, no se como decirselo – mientras suspiraba cansinamente

- ¿Por que no va a distraerse a ver el espectaculo que van a hacer en el Arca de Noe?

- Si, tienes razon, acompañame

- Esta bien

(:O ¡Alicia!)

-.-.-.-

~Arca de Noe, inicia el espectaculo(media hora despues)~

- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, en el espectaculo de hoy aparecera le Reina del circo junto con la Princesa en el acto final ¡Esperenlo con ganas!

* * *

><p>ECHO Game aparece en la pelicula de "La Dagas Voladoras" aparece en las primeras escenas y en verdad es muy buena la pelicula se las recomiendo<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 ¡Ah, perdoname!

El espectaculo avanzo muy rapido para el Conde ya que todos querian ver el acto final y ver a la reina del circo

¡Ahora!¡Como todos estaban esperando!¡He aqui el acto final!

"Attack" aparecio junto con Doll en la plataforma que daba con la cuerda floja

- ¡Miren!¡Lo hara a ciegas! - Dijo alguien del publico

- Un humano no soportaria una caida de esas – Decia Sebastian mirando como Ataque se encaminaba en la cuerda

- Es imposible que pueda mover sus brazos con esa tela – Dio Ciel al ver cuan larga era la tala de las mangas

Attack se situo en el centro de la cuerda alrededor habia maximo 38 tambores, bien eso seria mas dificil de lo que ella habia pensado...

Como si eso le detuviera divertirse

Silencio, Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda, Atras, Silencio

Repetirlo...

Bruscamente levanto las mangas mientras se movia con gracilidad, como si fuera una danza, logrando dar con los tambores indicados, al terminar la secuencia se cruzo de brazos, esperando

Atras, Derecha, Enfrente, Izquierda, Izquierda...

Salto sobre la cuerda mientras giraba dando en el blanco a los tres primeros, volteandose dio en los ultimos dos

Sonrio...

- ¡Ahora, sera mas dificil la secuencia!¡Atentos!

_-"Para el final la cuerda caera" – _Penso una mujer afuera de la carpa, preparada para lanzar la daga

_- "Bien ahora ha sido facil, debo de hacer una secuencia que no la pueda hacer facilmente_"- Penso Muñeca mientras se levantaba del tambor en el que se quedo, vio todos los tambores, cosa facil, salto...

Atras, Enfrente, Derecha, Izquierda, Al Lado...

Muchos sonidos que memorizaba...

Silencio...

¡Ahora!

Hacia acrobacias impresionantes en la cuerda mientras daba con los tambores, la gente se levanto ese seria en verdad era un ataque a lo imposible

El ultimo tambor, Derecha...

Aplausos, un rasgueo en la cuerda

Oh no...

Ataque habia saltado de la cuerda antes de que cayera con ella, mas o menos estaba sin la venda, estaba cerca de la plataforma...

Todo fue en un instante...

Vio unos ojos carmesi sorprendidos al ver la mirada plateada, cambiaron su expresion a una de reproche, en un momento estaba sana y salva en la plataforma

-¡Perdonen el incidente!¡Al parecer alguien habia saboteado la cuerda al ultimo momento!¡Perdonen el susto que les causamos!¡Gracias por venir! - Decia Joker apresuradamente

Ataque se quito lo que tenia medio puesta la venda y vio como estaban Ciel y Sebastian parandose con el publico para salir, la mirada de este ultimo era de "Tu le vas a explicar algo"

Ay no...

- Estoy en problemas - Dijo mas para si que para los de a su alrededor

Espero a que se vaciara la carpa bajo rapidamente de la plataforma, fue a bastidores, ignoro a todos los que le hablaban, se cambio rapidamente, aunque habia olvidado ocultar una manga del vestido y la manga danzaba tras de ella mientras se iba corriendo hacia la mansion

~Momentos antes del imprevisto rescate de Sebastian a Attack~

Sebastian estaba alerta le decia su instinto que ella estaba en peligro y tenia que salvarle

La gente se levanto ese seria en verdad era un ataque a lo imposible

El ultimo tambor, Derecha...

Aplausos, un rasgueo en la cuerda

¡Ahora!

Salto velozmente hacia donde estaba ella, le quito la venda y se encontro con una mirada plateada sorprendida, se sorprendio, pero volvio su exprecion por una de reproche, la dejo con la misma velocidad en la plataforma y regreso a su lugar donde Ciel lo miraba con "¿Que te pasa?"

- Alguien se lo explicara, Bocchan

Este solo lo miro con curiosidad y se paro dirigiendose a la salida, el tambien se paro y le dirigio una mirada a la ojiplata de "Tu le vas a explicar algo"

Disfruto de la mirada de ella y se fue junto con su dueño

~En la Mansion~

Alicia habia entrado unos minutos antes de que Ciel y Sebastian llegaran, record mundial, penso sarcasticamente, se recargo en la pared para poder recuperarse pero...

- ¡¿Alicia?

Bajo la mirada y susurro:

- Por lo menos duro un poco

- ¿Por que tienes? - Tratando de encontrar las palabras

Sebastian rio

-.-.-.-

Un Ciel procesando informacion

Las trillizas en un rincon aterrorizadas por la mirada asesina que les dirigia Yashiro desde la entrada de la habitacion

Una Alicia apenada y casi en formato chibi

Sebastian disfrutando de esta escena

- Explicamelo otra vez... - Murmuro un Ciel casi echando humo como sobrecarga de informacion

- Yo era del circo como parte del elenco principal... - Decia ella todavia en formato chibi

- ...

- Gomen - mientras alzaba un poco la mirada – Te lo iba a decir... (en algun momento)

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! La verdad esperaba mas comentarios pero bueno... en verdad con los reviews se siente el agradecimiento y no con las lecturas. Muy pronto habra mas suspenso y revelaciones en los siguientes capitulos, ademas que, ya va a ser el primer aniversario de Always Together, para los que debes den cuando van a veran que esta historia la publique el 27 de marzo, planeaba publicarla el 12 (justamente en mi cumpleaños pero no se pudo, ademas que me diverti un monton ese dia) y por conmemoracion a mi nacimiento les publicare dos capitulos mas a lo que estoy acostumbrada a actualizar ^^ ¡Nos vemos!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Esa razon eres tu

Capitulo Ocho: Esa razon, eres tu

- Gomen – Alzando un poco la mirada – Te lo iba a decir (en algun momento)

-.-.-.-

La cena fue algo incomoda para Ciel y Alicia ya que una no se dignaba a verlo y el otro por orgullo no le hablaba, mientras Soma solo parloteaba para mantenerlos disraidos sin exito, aunque el postre fue menos incomodo por los manjares que hacia Sebastian que esta vez eran una tarta de manzana, un pastel de frutas y fresas con crema  
>Ciel y Soma se sonrojaron al ver a Alicia comerse las fresas<p>

-. Buenas noches – Dijo Alicia en un tono frustrado llendose de la habitacion

Los otros dos tambien la imitaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, espero a que ya no se oyera ruido y salio por la ventana

-. Escorpio, Virgo... - Decia mientras trazaba lineas imaginarias en el cielo  
>-. Te falto Cancer – Dijo una voz por detras al tiempo que le tapaba sus ojos<br>-. ¡Hoe!  
>-. ¿Por que no me lo contaste?<br>-. Pense que lo pasarias por alto pero... ah ya que, te lo dire – Decia mientras trataba de quitarse las manos que le tenian ciega  
>-. Solo quiero respuestas – Cediendo – Solo eso<br>-. ¿Y cuales respuestas quieres oir? - Sin voltearlo a verlo  
>-. Ah...solo quiero que me digas...que...seas...mia – Dijo el, abrazandola por detras mientras le ponia el anillo<br>-. Volvi aqui solo por una razon, y esa razon eres tu – Decia calmadamente dejandose llevar por aquel abrazo

Se quedaron asi largo tiempo, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que el frio los hizo sucumbir

-. Sera mejor irnos de aqui – Intentando calentarse  
>-. Si<p>

Se metieron a la habitacion con algunas dificultades, Ciel se despidio de ella dandole un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitacion dejando a Alicia que segui parada al pie de la ventana viendo hacia el cielo nocturno

-. Esa razon eres tu – Susurro al cielo y se fue a descansar

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Un pequeño drabble que hice porque no tenia inspiracion y ahora que lo volvia a subir me parecio bien por como quedo asi que no lo cambie ^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 La Reina

Capitulo 9. La Reina

Esa mañana se sentia ansiosa de llegar al mediodia,

la mansion como siempre estaba limpia y ordenada, mientras los jovenes amos estaban en el jardin o en algun lugar de la mansion

-. Es una carcel – Decia mientras descansaban en el jardin

-. Es un reclusorio – Dijo mientras descansaba en su regazo

-. ¡¿Por que no nos dejan salir? - Dijeron los dos irritados al cabo de un rato

-.-.-.-

-. ¡Sueltame Sebastian! - Intentando zafarse de las ramas con las que estaba amarrada

-. Usted se lo ha buscado Missu – Decia el mientras la dejaba tirada en la habitacion y se salia

-. ¡Sebastian! - Oyo este al cerrar la puerta con llave

Ahora estaba confinada en su habitacion al intentar salir de la mansion por el jardin

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Donde esta Soma?

-. Lo dejamos en la mansion principal

-. ¿Con quien?

-. Yashiro lo dejo con Jomei

-. ¿Donde esta Alicia?

-. Castigada en su habitacion

-. ¿Por que motivo, razon o circunstancia?

-. Intento escapar de la mansion

-. Cualquiera lo haria al verse encerrado en una mansion-carcel .-Penso-. Bueno, me ire al atico

Sebastian lo miro inquisitivamente y volvio a sus labores, mientras que Ciel iba al segundo piso para ¨dirigirse¨ al atico, deteniendose en frente de la habitacion donde estaba Alicia escuchando forcejeos, se destrabo la puerta y dejo ver a Alicia con ramitas en el cabello y alrededor

-. Maldito Sebastian, como se atre... - No llego a terminar la frase al escuchar los cascos de los caballos

Los dos se vieron y fueron a la ventana para ver los caballos blancos de la realeza

-.¿Ella?

Bajaron curiosos las escaleras y vieron que era Victoria junto con su guardian

-. ¡Mi niña! ¡Que buenas noticias son las que recibi! ¡Dejame verlo! .-Dijo mientras iba rapidamente a las escaleras para ir con Alicia

-. ¡Tia Victoria!

-. ¡Ah! Tan hermoso como el de tu madre...ah parace como si fuera ayer el dia en que se caso ¡Oh Mariann! .- Abrazando a su sobrina

-. Jeje

-.-.-.-

-.¿Como sabias que estaba con Ciel?

me dijo que estabas aqui con mi jovencito .-Mientras tomaba del te-. Ademas, ¿Cuando van a hacer los preparativos?

-. Eh...

-. ¡¿Es que no los han hecho?

-. Estamos pensando que Sebastian y Yashiro lo haran

-. ¡Objecion! Dejenmelo a mi cargo, puede que sean sirvientes excelentes, pero no puedo permitir que siempre se lo dejen a ellos

-. No queremos que se moleste en hacer esto su alteza

-. Ya no quiero que me llames asi formalmente, como te casaras con mi Alice, me hablaras como te hablo a ti

-. ...

-. Bueno como ya aclare esto, me voy, nos vemos mañana en St Edmund a las 3 en punto Alice .-Dejando su taza y encaminandose a la salida

-. Adios tia

Sebastian acompaño a Victoria para que pudiera subir al caballo

-. Espero que te esmeres en esto junto con Yashiro, Sebastian

-. Con certeza, My lady – Haciendo una leve reverencia

-.-.-.-

-. Yashiro

-. ¿Si?

-. ¿Por que le dijiste a Tia Victoria sobre esto?

-. Queria que se divirtiera haciendo los preparativos

-. ¬¬X Que considerada eres – Diciendolo en un tono sacastico

-. ¿A que si Missu? - Siguiendole el juego

-. La proxima vez no le digas nada

-. Con certeza

Un escalofrio recorrio a Alicia al recordar su cumpleaños el año pasado

-. Por lo menos que tenga descencia de decirme cuales seran los preparativos .-Quitandose las ramitas que aun tenia en el cabello

-.-.-.-

-. Jaja Alice le va encantar lo que le voy a mostrar despues de que vayamos a St Edmund Jajaja .-Penso Victoria al recordar el año pasado

-. ¡Achuu! - En esos momentos estornudo Alicia


	10. Chapter 10 ¡¿Que!

Capitulo 10. ¿Realmente tengo que pasar por esto?

Despues de una fatidica visita a st Edmund con tia Victoria con un monton de gente siguiendonos para que me llevara a ese penoso lugar... ¡¿Es que planeaba destrozarme los nervios con ver a esos hombres con escasa vestimenta?

Aunque este dia no me ha gustado en lo absoluto, lo peor es que me gritara Ciel solamente por no mirarlo a la cara ¿acaso piensa que es una belleza andante?

-. No es mi culpa que no lo haya visto a la cara solo por avergonzarme de ver a lo que me dijeron "sopresita". Mejor me voy a dormir T-T pensare que esto fue una pesadilla – Tirandome a la cama entrando en un sueño profundo

-.-.-.-

Flash-Back

_**-. Tia Victoria... ¿En serio tenemos que pasar por esto? - Le pregunte algo fastidiada al llegar al lugar citado pero me tuve que ver rodeada de un monton de gente**_

_**-. ¡Vamos entra a la tienda! - Le oi decir animada**_

Decidi seguirle el paso apenas estaban llegando los de Scotland Yard para despejar la calle ¡Al fin espacio!

_**-. Vamos apresurate que tenemos que ver como sera el pastel, las invitaciones, el vestido y las flores ¡Vamos!¡Vamos! - Mientras nos paseabamos por el pseudo laberinto de flores que tenia la tienda **_

_**-. ¿Que? ¡¿Piensas llevarme todo el dia buscando a los mejores pasteleros, diseñadores y floristas para mi boda?**_

_**-. ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! Hoy solo buscaremos a las floristas despues te dare una sorpresita jiji**_

_**-. ... ¿Se les ofrece algo? - Dijo la dependienta en un tono enojado pero cuando nos avisto cambio su semblante - ¡Oh Reina Victoria! ¡Que gusto verla en esta humilde floristeria! ¿En que le puedo servir?**_

_**-. "Pfff... Gente que tiene una mascara para complacer, mentir a los demas, que gente tan vacia hay en el mundo"**_

Decidi alejarme de ellas hasta que tia dijera que no era lo que necesitaba y asi poderme ir de aqui y tuviera que irme presurosa antes de ver la "sorpresita" que me iba a dar

_**-. Lo siento pero no es lo que necesito – Dijo en tono cortante – Creo que los sirvientes pueden hacer mejores ramos que los que estoy viendo**_

_**-. ¡P-pero!**_

_**-. Nos vamos**_

_**-. Hm – Mire indiferente a la florista que se me quedo viendo con una clara depresion - "Al final yo tambien tengo una mascara para ver el mundo, que tonto"**_

-.-.-.- ~ Despues de visitar al menos unas 10 floristerias mas~

_**-. ¡Vamos Alice! Ya estamos cerca de la sorpresa que te voy a dar**_

_**-. Pero tengo que ir a un lugar...**_

_**-. ¡Ahhhhhhh!**_

_**-. No grites tanto**_

_**-. ¡Tia eres de lo peor! - Mientras estaba sonrojada, tapandome los ojos**_

_**-. Jiji ¿No te gusto mi sorpresa?**_

_**-. ¡Por suepuesto que no! ¡Me averguenza que tu me hayas llevado a ver esto! - tenia tanta vergüenza en entrar a ese lugar que solo queria desaparecer por la puerta mas cercana**_

_**-. He, esta bien vamonos de aqui – Dandome una palmadita y llevandome a la salida**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

-.-.-.- ~( Ciel )~

-. ¿Hace tanto calor como para que estes asi de sonrojada? - Le pregunte al verla tan sonrojada

-. No quiero hablar de eso – Ni siquiera me miro

-. ¿A donde fuiste con la Reina... digo con Vic-Victoria? - En serio me cuesta nombrarla informalmente

-. A las floristerias, pero al final no contratamos a alguien – Seguia sin mirarme a la cara

¡-. Por lo menos veme a la cara! - Explote diciendole

Ella salio corriendo de la sala

-. El joven amo no sabe tratar con una dama – decia Sebastian aparaciendo

-. ¿Y tu que andas viendo?

-. Ah es tan cerrado usted que no lo vio lo que le pasa a ella – Viendome como si fuera un niño que hizo una maldad

-. ¡Vete de aqui a coquetearle a Yashiro!

-. ... - Me miro con mala cara y se fue... eh creo que meti la pata con ellos

Bueno, tendre que disculparme con ella y luego con Sebastian, pero ¡Yo no soy bueno para disculparme! ¡Si me costo tragarme todas las de valor para decirle a Alicia que fuera mi esposa alla en el techo, decirle que me disculpe tambien me va a costar

-. Alicia ¿Puedo entrar? - Dije algo inseguro

Ninguna respuesta

-. Voy a entrar – no oi ninguna objecion asi que mejor entremos - ¿Alicia?

La encontre dormitando profundamente en la cama, estaba cansada, pero no sabia por que todavia estaba sonrojada, entonces decidi mejor dejarle una nota y me fui a otro lado, huyendo de disculparme con Sebastian

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Sabes? Muy pronto sera mi cumpleaños – desenpolvando algunos libros

-. Espero que no vuelvas a hacer esa bromita conmigo – levantandose de la silla

-. Oh no pienso usarla contigo

-. Mas te vale, aun recuerdo lo deprimido que te deje despues de que tirara todos tus... ¡MPFF! - Sebastian cubrio la boca de Yashiro

-. Callate, no quiero oirlo – destapandole la boca

-. Hush esta bien, perdoname la vida jeje ¿Por que Ciel esta molesto?

-. No ha habido pistas sobre el mensaje que recibimos del asesino

-. ¿Mensaje?

-. ¿No te lo he dicho? Bueno creo que tambien nos puedes ayudar en eso

-. Quiero ver el mensaje y el nombre de la victima

-. Si si aqui esta lo que hemos obtenido – sacando del cajon del escritorio unos documentos y entregandoselos a Yashiro

-. Hum ¿Para quien estara enviado este mensaje?

-. No lo sabemos

-. Pero hay algo que me llama la atencion ademas del mensaje oculto en la carta tambien dice que ya se han conocido el asesino y al quien le envian la carta

-. Es cierto, pero hasta que sepamos que dice el mensaje completo no podremos actuar

-. Si

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Quien eres?

-. Solo la ultima persona que vas a ver en tu vida

-. ¡No se acerque! ¡No por favor! ¡No!

-. Jajaja ya es demasiado tarde, no podras escapar

-. AHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p>¡Chan chan chan! Va arder Troya... xD<p>

Ultimamente digo eso, todo avanza con mucha velocidad y con la boda cerca, Ciel y Alicia estaran llenos de ocupaciones, los asesinatos y esos extraños mensajes ¿Perturbaran la vida de estos protas? Ya veremos e.e


	11. Chapter 11 El Cumple de Sebas

Capitulo 11. El Cumpeaños de Sebastian

-. Missu que le he dicho de dormir con gatos cerca suyo – Divisando unas orejas de gato

-. Nyan~ No he dormido con ningun gato anoche – Levantandose dejando ver que las orejas de gato las tenia ella

-. ¡¿Missu?

-. ¿Que pasa? Yashiro... ¿Estoy soñando? Te veo con orejas y cola de gato

-. ¡¿Que? ¡Pero si usted tambien las tiene! - Señalandole las orejas y la cola – Aguarde aqui

-. Yashiro salio de la habitacion buscando a cierto demonio que habia prometido no volver a hacer esa broma

-. ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian! ¡¿Donde estas maldito compulsivo de los gatos? - Decia ella buscando por toda la casa

-. ¡Sebastian! ¡Quitame las orejas y la cola de gato, maldito demonio! - Dijo Ciel saliendo de una de las habitaciones

-.-.-.-

Mientras Sebastian estaba escondiendo a sus preciados gatos y demas cosas que tuvieran orejas y cola de gato de la ira de Yashiro y de Bocchan

-. Jeje hace mucho tiempo que no volvia hacer esa broma

-.-.-.-

-. ¡Yashiro quitame esto! - Decia irritado Ciel

-. Lo haria pero no puedo

-. ¿Como que no puedes?

-. Es una broma de Sebastian que usaba en su cumpleaños y aun asi nunca pude quitarme las orejas todo el hasta que tuve que rebajarme y ¡no lo volvere hacer!

-. ¡Tienes que hacerlo no quiero tener estas cosas conmigo todo el dia!

-. ¡Grrr!

-. ¡Atrevete a golpearme! - Señalando a Yashiro

-. ¡Ya callense!

Ciel y Yashiro se quedaron calladitos viendo como Alicia meneaba su cola freneticamente

-. ¡Ya me hartaron con sus gritos! ¡¿No pueden estar resignados solo un dia?

-. Perdoneme Missu pero ¡¿Como puede estar tan tranquila cuando tiene orejas y cola de gato solamente por un maldito cretino compulsivo de los gatos?

-. ¡¿Como Alicia? ¡Auch! ¡¿Por que me muerdes el dedo?

-. Para que te callaras

-. ¬¬"

-. Alice ya vine para que sigamos con los preparativos

-. ¡Oh no!

Se fue corriendo a su habitacion como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que Yashiro se acomodo su sombrerito de sirvienta para que le cubriera las orejas y acomodarse los extremos del delantal para cubrir la cola, mientras que Ciel se fue tambien a su habitacion

Sebastian estaba recibiendo a la Reina para que pudiesen esconder las orejas y la cola

-. Pase por aqui Lady Victoria

-. Oh gracias Sebastian, ¿Puedes decirme donde esta Alicia?

-. Esta en su habitacion

-. Gracias querido

Sin prisa subio los escalones y llego a la habitacion de Alicia

-. ¿Alice?¿Que haces en la cama a estas horas?

-. Oh, Tia Victoria es que me cai de un arbol ayer en la tarde despues de que te fuiste y me pegue la cabeza y tengo algo dislocada la pierna, pero puedo acompañarte con los preparativos

-. ¡Nada de eso! Debes de descansar, vendre en dos semanas para que te recuperes ¿si? Asi que Ciel ira conmigo

-. Eh, el tampoco puede ir por que el me atrapo cuando cai y tambien se lastimo jeje

-. Hm, bueno espero que se mejoren, ¡bye bye!

-. Adios, Tia

Despues de que Victoria se fuera desanimada de la habitacion se tuvo que ir apesadumbrada al no tener con que distraerse esas dos semanas, unas vacaciones para Alicia con los preparativos, tendria que llamar a Nina para el vestido y el traje de Ciel, hacer que Sebastian hiciera el pastel mientras que Yashiro se encargaria de la invitaciones y las decoraciones en menos de dos semanas haria lo que se tardaria con Tia Victoria en un mes y medio

-. ¿Ya se fue? - Decia Ciel asomando la cabeza en la puerta

-. Si, pan comido, no nos molestara en dos semanas

-. fiu~ ahora, ¡Sebastian! - Salia corriendo furiosamente, mientras que Alicia se le aparecia una gotita en la cabeza

-. Ahora a quitarme las vendas de la cabeza – desvendando las orejas de gato – Me estoy acostumbrando a esto ojala estuviera aqui Vincent – levantandose de la cama para ir a deambular en la mansion

-. ¡Sebastian! ¡Vuelve aqui! - Pasaban sirvienta y amo correteando al akuma adora gatos

-. ¡Ahhh! - Haciendose a un lado antes de la atropellaran - ¡Ya calmense!

-.-.-.-

-. Vamos Yashiro dilo y quito las orejas junto con la cola a ustedes tres

-. ¡Antes muerta!

-. ¡Yashiro!

-. Pero yo no queria quitarme las orejas y cola de gato T.T

-. Anda dilo

-. ¡Wan!

-. Dilo

-. ¡No quiero!

-. ¡Yashiro tengo que salir!

-. ¡Ahhh! ¡Esta bien! Solo por que usted lo dice Bocchan – cruzandose de brazos – Nyan~ - diciendolo en un tono de susurro

-. ¿Que dijiste? No te oi

-. ¡Grrr! Nyan~

-. Mas fuerte

-.¡Oh vete al infierno! ¡Nyan~~! Ok listo ya quitalas

-. Bueno un trato es un trato – Haciendo desaparecer las orejas y cola de los tres

~ Fin ~

* * *

><p>Pequeño drabble al igual que "esa razon eres tu", espero lo hayan disfrutado ^^<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Telas y mensajes

Capitulo 12. Telas y mensajes

La escena era grotesca al parecer el asesino se quiso lucir y habia dejado todo el lugar cubierto de sangre y flores aunque se habia llevado diez minutos tratando de calmarse para no devolver el almuerzo¡Bendita la desgraciada mujer de floristeria que habia muerto junto a un hombre! (Jajaja ¡sarcasmo!) Ciel habia logrado dispersar a los de Scotland Yard por los extremos de la calle de St. Edmund para que no entrasen los civiles

-. En serio es un artista ¿No crees? - Dijo Yashiro mientras jugaba las heridas de los cadaveres llenandose las manos de sangre y haciendo relucir sus demoniacos ojos

-. Para mi eres lo suficientemente sadomasoquista, necrofilica ¿sabes? - Mientras paseaba por la floristeria buscando evidencias

-. Lo se - Dejando de jugar con los cadaveres y lamiendose la sangre

-. Vinieron a investigar no a jugar - Decia Ciel molesto y asqueado al ver como se limpiaba Yashiro la sangre mientras traia unos trozos de papel - Por lo menos diganme la "situacion" que tenia el "artista" al escribir esto - Decia irritado mientras tendia los papeles a Sebastian

Perdi una  
>oportunidad al dejarte con el<br>rio de mala gana al verte feliz con el (Primer trozo)

Todo lo que quiero es  
>ir contigo (Segundo trozo)<p>

Sebastian y Yashiro quedaron con inexpresividad y luego empezaron a temblar y luego se tiraron al suelo convulsionando de risa

-. Kufufufu Kufufufu ¡EL ASESINO TIENE EL CORAZON ROTO! Kufufufufu ¡NUESTRO ASESINO ES UN SENTIMENTALISTAAA! Kufufufufufu

Sus risas ya le habian empezado a dar jaqueca y solo estaban dando vueltas en el piso como si fueran trompos

-. ¡Ya callense! Ni que fuera para tanto

-. Lo sentimos entimos Bocchan, pero Kufufufufu, pensamos que el asesino seria alguien digno de ser asi tan sadico pero Kufufufu, nos equivocamos - Dijeron los dos levantandose tranquilamente y calmandose

-.-.-.-

Alicia se la pasaba de lujo estando sola en la mansion estaba paseando por las habitaciones y se reia por algunas cosas sin sentido mientras paseaba pero pronto le surgio el hambre

-. Uh Hambre, Cocinar, Que fastidio - Levantandose del sofa donde se habia acomodado para leer un libro

Habia llegado a la cocina y empezo a sacar algunos utensilios e ingredientes

-. Ne hace mucho que no cocino, espero no haber perdido mi toque - Mientras empezaba a cortar algunos vegetales con destreza

-.-.-.-

Habian descubierto muchas cosas en esos retazos de papel aunque ya se lo tomaron con mas seriedad ya que ambos llevaban un chipote en la cabeza

-. Tambien hemos descubierto que en la rosa necro(*) de la dependienta conocida como Isabel Ashtone decia "La violencia pule la hermosura de un objeto" asi que parece querer encontrar a la persona que lo abandono y "Pulir" su hermosura aunque creo que por el color de la rosa... lastima para la mujer que lo dejo

-. Podemos proteger a la mujer si encontramos antes que el

-. Eso sera un problema, no sabemos como se llama

-.-.-.-

Alicia ya habia terminado de lavar los trastes que habia usado y los habia dejado en su lugar mucho antes de que llegaran

-. Alicia ¿Donde estas? - Decia Ciel entrando en su habitacion

Solo veia un monton de almohadas apiladas y un hueco entre ellas en el frente y un libro abierto

- Que raro - Dijo viendo la escena decidio buscarla en el baño pero no habia nadie entonces decidio tirarse en la cama de Alicia en la pila de almohadas

-. ¡Ay! ¡Me aplastas!

-. ¡Whoa! ¡No me asustes asi! ¿Por que no respondiste cuando te llame?

-. Por que estaba en la mejor parte del libro, y no queria responderte por que arruinaria mi imaginacion

-. ... Bueno ¿Que libro lees?

-. "El corazon delator" Edgar Allan Poe

-. ¿Tu tambien los lees?

-. Si

-.-.-.-

Ciel se desilusiono al ver que Alicia ya habia comido antes de que ellos llegaran pero se habia animado al ver que ella se habia quedado con el para charlar asi que paso un buen rato con ella  
>Pero habia llegado una sorpresita<p>

-. ¡Señorita Nina!

-. ¡El sastre que guia a las estaciones! ¡Nina Hopkins ha llegado! ¡Te hechaba de menos Yashiro! .- Mientras la abrazaba  
>-. ¡Ahh!<br>-. ¿Puede que mi vestido de sirviente esta vez se haya convertido en algo util? - A punto de alzarle la falda del vestido  
>-. Jajaja Deja de andar de esa forma conmigo ¿Si? Sabes que ya .- Agarrandole las manos in fraganti<br>-. Hum ¡Pero si el es muy estirado! .- Haciendo un puchero  
>-. Señorita Hopkins Le he dicho varias veces que los comerciantes entran por la puerta de atras<br>-. Asi que ya has salido eh... Señor Estirado  
>-. Acompañeme a la sala de dibujo, Yashiro acompañala<br>-. Y aun asi te trata como si solo fueras un sirviente mas .- Dijo Nina en su oido haciendola reir  
>-. El me trata asi por que estamos en publico<br>-. El no te merece  
>-. Disculpenme .- Abriendo la puerta<br>-. ¡Nina! ¡Que bueno que has llegado! .- Decia Alicia mientras se levantaba del sofa y se dirigia hacia Nina  
>-. Noto que has estado de buen humor Alice-chan<br>-. Gracias  
>-. Hablando de por que me has llamado espero que sea algo muy importante<br>-. Jeje le has dado al clavo Asi que no hare vacilaciones contigo .- Decia sonriente -. Quiero que prepares mi traje de boda junto con el de Ciel  
>-. ¡Kyaaaaaaa~! ¡Habia estado esperandolo todos estos años y al fin lo has dicho ¡Ahhhhhh!.- No cabiendo en si le habia dado a llevar vueltas llevandose a Alicia por toda la habitacion -. Dejamelo a mi Alice-san! <p>

Ciel y Sebastian se habian quedado petrificados mientras que Yashiro solo picoteaba a Sebastian para que respondiera pero se habia de ese mundo 

-. Necesito pluma y papel ¡Tu! Estirado damelos .- Decia demandante Nina -. Voy a confeccionar los mejores trajes de boda para ti mi mejor clienta! .- Mientras se quitaba la falda dejando ver el short que traia-. Aunque me gustaria tomar tus medidas primero Conde!

Ciel apenas volviendo a este mundo se acerco a ella para que empezara a tomarle las medidas y acabar lo mas rapido posible para que se fuera Nina

-. Ahora que lo pienso Conde, usted ya no uso mas ese vestido confeccionado a mano que le hice...  
>-. ¿¡QUE?<br>-. ¡Ah! Sus medidas no han cambiado para nada ¡Son perfectas! .- Mientras terminaba de anotar las medidas y temblaba un poco -. ¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TEEEENGO! ¡EL MANANTIAL DE MI IMAGINACION ESTA FLUYENDOOO! .- Mientras se le caia un poco de saliva por la emocion  
>-. Espero que no vaya a poner colores rojos o amarillos en el Joven Amo ya que no le hacen ver elegante<br>-. ¡¿Huh? ¿Como te atreves a decirme que poner y que no poner en el Conde y en Alice-san? ¡No puedo trabajar con señores tan estirados como tu! Salgan los tendre listos para las pruebas, mientras ustedes dos se quedan .- Decia Nina corriendo a Ciel y a Sebastian de la habitacion

-. ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡EN SERIO TE QUEDA BIEN ESE VESTIDO! ¡AHHH VEO EL CIELO DE LAS TELAS!

Desde el comedor se escuchaban los gritos de Nina que estaba histerica con Alicia que se estaba probando el vestido, Ciel que habia estado merodeando por el pasillo desde hace media hora solo se podia imaginar el vestido y Alicia vistiendolo pero solo termino por tener un desangrado nasal 8Perversote xD)

-. ¡Ah! Maldita sea  
>-. ¡Ciel ven aca quiero probarte tu traje! .- Dijo Nina saliendo sorpresivamente jalando a Ciel y sacando a Alicia y a Yashiro rapidamente<br>-. ¡Ahh!

Nina se habia ido maravillada por los trajes que habia confeccionado y a regañadientes habia hecho el de Sebastian pero se fue feliz por el de Yashiro. Asi que Alicia se habia ido al estudio para ir a leer pero fue sorprendida por Ciel

-. ¡Ah!  
>-. Ahora que ya estamos solos .- Arrinconandola en un rinco del estudio<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Como entre al circo

Capitulo 13. Como entre al circo

-. ahora que estamos solos .- se adelanto Ciel a Alicia a cerrarle la puerta para que no escapara y arrinconándola en un librero del estudio-. ¿Podrías?

Alicia sin ninguna escapatoria, tenia que rendirse o distraerlo con algo pero no se le venia algo en mente

-. Eh ¿De que hablas? .- Haciéndose que la virgen le hablaba (xD)

-. ¬¬ No te hagas la desentendida ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-. ¿En serio tengo que contarte? .- Haciendo un pequeño puchero

-. Si

-. Pero..

-. Vamos

-. Uhm, esta bien fue hace tres años

_**~Como Alicia entro en el circo~**_

_**Alicia había quedado maravillada con el circo además que ya se había aburrido de estar con Yashiro y que no le enseñara artes marciales**_

_**-. "Una señorita no debería aprender estas cosas"**_

_**-. ¡Señorita mi gato! Preferiría volver a Londres que a estar contigo .- Pensó**_

_**Eso hizo que se volviera a enojar con ella, no le gustaba que todos la defendieran por que ella no podía, puf, lastima que ya no pudiera volver a ver el circo ya que se iban esa noche**_

_**¡Perfecto!**_

_**Solo tenia que esperar a que Yashiro se fuera e irse**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Joker estaba algo intrigado con la peliblanca con su mirada supo que quería entrar en el circo así que tenia que seguirla para ver si estaba preparada para eso**_

_**-. ¡Guau! Que caserón tiene**_

_**Vio como una ventana se abría y salia la peliblanca y delicadamente bajaba al suelo de un salto y se ocultaba en los arboles**_

_**-. ¿Por que te quedas parado ahí?**_

_**-. ¡Whoa!**_

_**-. No deberías hacer ningún ruido o ella se dará cuenta .- Susurro**_

_**-. Hm**_

_**Caminaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Alicia se paro**_

_**-. Bien ya desde aquí no nos llegara a escuchar**_

_**-. ¿Quien?**_

_**-. Es mejor que no lo sepas por que si te lo digo no me creerás**_

_**-. Uhm, pero ¿Por que quieres entrar al circo?**_

_**-. Ya me canse de andar con ella, así que quiero un poco de diversión**_

_**-. Osea que nos estas usando para distraerte**_

_**No, yo no trato así a las personas, además, si quiero estar en el circo divirtiéndome hasta que ella me encuentre .- Lo ultimo ya lo había dicho para si misma que para Joker **_

_**-. Bueno te llevare con nosotros y deberás pasar un examen**_

_**-. Bien **_

_**Siguieron caminando platicando de cualquier cosa, hasta que llegaron al circo que se estaba desmantelando para irse a otra ciudad**_

_**-. ¿Nos ayudas?**_

_**-. Si, ¿Por que no?**_

_**Rabian terminado rapido y ya estaban descansando cerca de un claro**_

_**-. Asi que ¿Te unes a nosotros por que quieres divertirte?**_

_**-. Si, porque veo que ustedes se divierten mucho mas de lo que me he divertido con Yashiro**_

_**-. Uhm pero aun asi debes pasar el examen**_

_**-. Lo se**_

_**-. Entonces desacansa mañana tendras un dia muy agotador**_

_**-. Jeje**_

_**Estaba amaneciendo y Alicia era la primera en despertar y empezo a pasear alrededor del grupo al poco tiempo se aburrio y mejor decidio trepar los arboles para distraerse estuvo un buen rato viendo desde las alturas el campamento del circo**_

_**-. ¿Desde cuando despertaste? .- Dijo Joker parado en la rama de al lado**_

_**-. ¡Whoa! .- sorprendiendose se aferro con la rama pensando que la iba a tirar**_

_**-. Jejeje perdona por haberte asustado**_

_**-. Jeje si**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Yashiro desde anoche estaba inquieta habia jurado oir a alguien rondar la mansion pero lo dejo pasar por alto ya que habia dejado de oirlo**_

_**-. Missu, hora de despertar .– Decia entrando a la habitacion-. ¿Missu?**_

_**Nada, ni un ruido y ademas parecia que la cama no habia sido usada anoche, intento localizar a Missu por los alrededores pero no habia rastro**_

_**-. Ah Missu no quiero problemas con usted pero se ha metido en un juego peligroso .– Mientras se desaparecia en el bosque**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Alicia que ya habia estado en alturas superiores a esa no tenia temor pero quiso probar algo**_

_**-. ¡Eh! Joker, Dagger ¿Pueden traer algunos cuchillos y la diana? Quisiera intentar algo!**_

_**Ellos dos que se habian quedado viendo como apenas habia avanzado la cuerda floja se vieron extrañados por esa peticion pero aun asi la hicieron**_

_**-. ¿Donde ponemos la diana Alicia?**_

_**-. Ponte a dar vueltas alrededor de la cuerda .– Decia sonriente**_

_**El se habia puesto nervioso pero empezo a correr alrededor y enseguida sintio como tres cuchillos habian atravesado la diana en el centro**_

_**-. ¡Whoaa!**_

_**Al final Alicia le habia dado diez veces en el blanco y dos en el corazon de la diana**_

_**-. ¡Si calificas para estar en el circo Alicia! Pero debes tener un nombre artistico!**_

_**-. ¡Attack!**_

_**-. ¿Se puede saber por que?**_

_**-. ¡Por que es un Ataque a lo imposible!**_

-. Bocchan, Missu hora de cenar

-. ¿Eh?

-. Ya es tarde .– señalando la ventana

-. Oh, es cierto .– viendo la ventana

-. Espero que estes satisfecho con lo que te dije .– esbozando una sonrisa traviesa saliendo por la puerta

-. Por el momento .– Siguiéndola


	14. Chapter 14 Un pariente

El timbre de la mansion se hizo sonar con tranquilidad, Alicia bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta, esperando encontrarse con alguien pero se sorprendio al encontrarse con media docena de regalos

-. ¿Eh?

-. Hola Alice ¿Me dejarias pasar?

-. ¿Lucas?.- Decia sin poderselo creer, dejandolo pasar

-. El que viste y calza, mucho tiempo sin verte primita.- Decia el mientras dejaba los regalos en una mesita cercana para darle un abrazo

-. Ya no soy tan pequeña jeje, dime ¿Para que son estos regalos?

-. Pues para ti, Vicky nos dijo que te ibas a casar pronto

Eso hizo que se sonrojara como un tomate, mientras pensaba en algo para decirle a Lucas

-. Se que te da pena que todos lo sepan pero estamos felices al verte crecer feliz despues de eso

-. Si lo se.- Mientras trataba de bajar su sonrojo

-. ¿Y donde esta el Condecito que se va a casar contigo? .- Mientras se ponia dispuesto a buscarlo por la casa

-. ¿En serio quieres ponerte a cazarlo? .- Recargandose en la pared

-. Quiero entretenerme, ¿Acaso no puedo? .- Dandose la vuelta para verla

-. Podras hacerlo cuando el llegue mientras por que no damos un paseo por Londres .- Mientras abria la puerta

-. Hm, es algo .- Accediendo acomodandose el saco que traia

-.-.-.-

Ciel se encontraba en los archivos de Scotland Yard buscando algun indicio que pudiera llevar al asesino pero solo pudo recoger los nombres de las victimas y como habian sido asesinadas

-. Nombra las victimas, su edad y ocupacion, Sebastian

-. Si

Astoria,

Lawrence 26 años, Ama de casa

Isaac,

Coleridge 35 años, Joyero

Isabel

Ashtone 30 años, Florista

Ciel estaba intrigado y a la vez se sentia entre la espada y la pared por que "sentia" la histeria que empezaba a aparecer en Londres

-. Joven Amo, no se estrese mas de lo que esta, no debe de preocupar a Missu Alicia ¿No cree?

-. Lo se pero me estoy volviendo paranico, cada vez que hay un mensaje siento que algo se acerca a Alicia

-. Debe de relajarse, le preparare un té relajante cuendo lleguemos

-. Si .- Mientras volteaba sin interes afuera-. Espero que no me este volviendo loco

-.-.-.-

Un dia con Lucas en Londres podria a hacer que Alicia se divirtiera como una pequeña niña con un nuevo juguete, pero ya estaban llegando de regreso a la mansion, no se veia señal de que Ciel hubiera regresado pero fsabia que regresaria para la merienda

-. Alice~ Tengo hambre .- Decia Lucas

-. ¿Tienes hambre despues de comerte toda la bolsa de golosinas que compraste?.- Abriendo la puerta

-. Pero son golosinas, no comida .- Rezongante

-. Vale vale pero tendras que esperar un poco, ¿Por que no te pones en un buen lugar para que cazes a Ciel?

-. Hmm esta bien .- Mientras se escondia cerca del recibidor

-.-.-.-

Ciel no se esperaba que un desconocido se le hubiera tirado encima en cuanto habia entrado a su casa ya hacer que Sebastian lo liquidara pero enseguida pudo inmovilizarlo

-. Primera prueba superada Condecito .- Mientras se zafaba de el y se levantaba -. Lucas White, gusto en conocerte

-. Ciel Phantomhive .- Lo habia dicho dubitativo pero en seguida reconocio que era un pariente de Alicia -. Me gustaria saber por que te me has lanzado de esa manera

-. Te lo puedo decir mientras comemos ¿No crees?

Y asi fue como Ciel se estaba convirtiendo en el sujeto de prueba de Lucas

El dia siguiente a ese fue atacado por el en el pasillo cuando iba a bajar a desayunar, despues en la tarde se habia hechado una siesta en el sofa y desperto en un arbol, pero para felicidad de Ciel habia caido encima de Lucas cuando este se habia acercado al arbol. Durante los dos ultimos dias ya se habia convertido en una guerra casera entre Lucas y Ciel, aunque ya estaban en peligro de morir los dos al poner tinte rojo en el shampoo equivocado y habia sido teñida Yashiro a Pelirroja y eso habia hecho que Sebastian creyera que era Grell y la habia mandado a volar por los cielos

-. ¿Se puede saber cuando va acabar la guerra que ustedes tienen? .- Decia Alicia ya aburrida por ver como estos se peleaban

-. ¡Hasta que el se rinda! .- Dijeron los dos

-. Son peores que Wendy y Peter .- Dijo Alicia llendose de ahi -. ¡Perfecto! .- Y se fue corriendo hacia el Arca de Noe

-.-.-.-

No sabia como habia acabado correteando a cuatro personas asi que vamos a ver quien anda corriendo tras ellos

Alicia habia traido a Wendy y a Peter para que hicieran que Ciel y Lucas se rindieran pero eso habia empeorado las cosas y ya habia dos habitaciones hechas trizas, pero no se esperaba que ella fuera a ser la siguiente en participar en esa guerra

-. ¡Ya detenganse! .- Habia gritado pero hacia sido bombardeada por crema batida-. ...

Se quito la crema batida lentamente pero cuando habia terminado de limpiarsela se veia que era la furia encarnada de dos bestias

-. ¡Huyamos Wendy! .- Dijo Peter al verla preparandose para cazarlos

-.¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.- Haciendo temblar la casa

-.-.-.-

-. Espero que ya no hagan mas esas peleas .- Decia Alicia mientras subia las escaleras para irse a dormir

-. Si Alice .- Mientras este tenia una bolsa de papel cubriendole la cara

-. Si .- Ciel tenia alguno que otro moreton en la cara

-. Perdonanos Attack .- Dijeron los gemelos mientras abrian la puerta para irse

-. Por fin paz en esta casa .- Dijeron Sabastian y Yashiro acabando de limpiar la casa del desastre que habian hecho

-. Perdon por hechar tinte rojo en tu shampoo Yashiro .- Dijeron Lucas y Ciel aliviados al ver que no tenia ningun instrumento de tortura para ellos

-. Disculpa aceptada

-. Missu Alicia tiene mucho potencial en destruir cosas

-. Eso no es comparado con los desastres que hacia con Brenda

-. Nos vamos a dormir

-. Ire con Missu para darle un remdio para la jaqueca que tendra .- Decia Yashiro subiendo las escaleras

Por fin paz en la mansion, aunque al parecer no durara tanto con la boda que se esta acercando mas y mas

* * *

><p>Pensaran que este capitulo esta repetido pero no, mea culpa al haber puesto este en con otro que tenia el mismo nombre, gomen por no actualizar he estado ocupada escribiendo la estrella de la dualidad y tratando que no me ataque la flojera. En verdad que es fuerte ._.<p>

Por eso publicare tres capis en compensacion por mi ausencia (el capi anterior cuenta).


	15. Chapter 15 La Boda

Por fin habia llegado el moento esperado, habia logrado convencer a Victoria de que no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos y estuviera una aglomeracion de periodistas cerca, tuvieron que ir a la mansion principal para que todos los invitados que habian llegado de otro pais se quedaran por unos dias por que ya empezaban a llegar algunos, Alicia habia logrado en tiempo record lograr la planificacion de la boda en semana y media, mientras que los ensayos duraron el resto.

Sebastian y Lucas trataban que Ciel no se escapara de la habitacion en la que estaba para ir a ver a Alicia con su vestido

-. Joven amo, no es apropiado que este haciendo esto .- Cerrandole la puerta

-. ¡Ciel calmate que lo veras en la ceremonia!

-. ¡No me importa he estado esperando media semana para verla y no pienso dejar que ustedes me detengan! .- Se escuchaba como se abria la ventana y rapidamente entraron Sebastian y Lucas a la habitacion para ver como escapaba Ciel

-. Hey, hey, hey ¡No tan rapido conde! O se caera .- Decia Joker logrando agarrarlo en los tejos

-. ¡Ahhhhh! .- Tratando de zafarse -. ¡Sueltame!

-. En serio que ahora se esta comportando como cuando tenia dieciseis Joven amo

-. Callate

-.-.-.-

Todas en la habitacion escuchaban forcejeos en los tejos, asi que mandaron a Yashiro a ver, apareciendo a lado de Sebastian que se habia sorprendido por verla ahi y no con Alicia

-. Asi que eran ustedes, dejen de jugar como si tuvieran ocho años que molestan .- Decia mientras se acomodaba el vestido y miraba con molestia como Lucas y Joker mantenian a Ciel quieto -. Conde, por favor deje de andar escapando para intentar ver a Alicia ¿Si? .- Diciendolo de una forma que habia causado escalofrio en los tres que echaron a correr hacia la ventana de la habitacion donde habian estado -. Nos vemos luego Sebastian .- Adentrandose en la ventana

-. Intenta no perder a Alicia .- Dijo mientras regresaba

-.-.-.-

Ya estaba empezando la ceremonia y Alicia sentia que se iba a caer de la emocion, aunque se sorprendio al ver a Colin y a Lizzy estar flirteando por el jardin antes de que lady Frances viera a su hija con el. Doll estaba a su lado intentando no perder la calma, pensando que era otro acto del circo mas. Se asusto al escuchar la musica de su entrada pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo llevada por Sebastian a donde estaba Ciel esperandola en el altar (¡Se me hace muy raro eso de escribirlo!.)

Nadie se habia opuesto a la union de ellos, aunque si Dagger no hubiera amordazado discretamente a Lucas, estaria hablando como cotorro para habian pasado los votos, ya no habia vuelta atras ahora, no podia salir huyendo de ahi y destrozar la reputacion de ambas familias, aunque eso no era importante para ella, no queria hacer que Ciel sufriera.

-. Ciel Phantomhive ¿Acepta como esposa a Alicia Rose?

-. Acepto .- Dijo firme pero suavemente mientras le daba una fugas mirada a Alicia

-. Alicia Rose ¿Aceptas como esposo a Ciel Phantomhive?

-. Acepto .- Se escucho decirlo con una voz tan segura y suave que se sorprendio al saber que era su voz

-. Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia

Ciel estaba esperando para que dijera eso asi que levanto el velo con suavidad y acerco su rostro al suyo enseguida sintio como unos brazos se aferraban a su cuello pero se tuvieron que separarse para dirigirse a sus invitados que les dirigian miradas de aprobacion.

-.-.-.-

Habian sido trasladados al salon mientras los novios se cambiaban para empezar el baile, algunos ya se encontraban platicando, otros flirteando (Colin y Lizzy xDDD) y otros que solo estaban ando vueltas. Sebastian y Yashiro se pusieron junto con la banda que habian contratado Yashiro estaba con su violin, mientras que Sebastian con el chello les habian dicho que pieza iban atocar cuando ellos estuvierna en la pista de baile

Al fin habian llegado, se veia que estaban algo nerviosos, pero Ciel se llevaba el oscar que intentaba repasar los pasos en su memoria. Se situaron en el centro y a la primera nota empezaron abailar al ritmo.

Ciel estaba hechando problemas mentalmente a la pieza que estaban bailando, apenas si podia seguir el ritmo, pero Alicia le ayudaba a mantenerse a su nivel, muy pronto comenzo a acostumbrase a la velocidad


	16. Chapter 16 Revelaciones

Capitulo 16. Revelaciones

Ciel palidecio al oir la noticia en su noche de bodas hubo otro asesinato, se estaba ahogando con ese caso y no tenia tanto tiempo para investigar todo, su mansion estaba aun llena de invitados que se quedarian semanas, pero se lo agradecio con creces al ver que Alicia se encargaria de ellos.

No tardo en llegar al lugar.

-. ¿Ahora como se presento la victima? - Tomando los papeles de Landor

Ray  
>Oswald, 30 años, civil<p>

-. Parece que el "perro" no ha podido localizar a la presa .- Sonriendo  
>-. ... .- Mientras le hechaba la mirada a la nota<p>

Siempre te estoy vigilando,  
>Estaras feliz por lo que hiciste, te<br>Reprocho el no invitarme , me cole,  
>Al menos te he enviado un<br>Sorprendente regalo.

Mis mas sinceras  
>Intensiones<br>Asesinas a tu esposo

Al parecer esta vez parecia estar recien casada, tendria que interrogar a todos los recien casados de ese mes ademas de el.

-. Jeje .- Sacando una mirada de suficiencia que causando que Landor borrara la pequeña sonrisa que esbozaba -. El "perro" esta cerca de la presa

Y se fue a la mansion rapidamente por Yashiro.

-.-.-.-

Alicia volteo precipitadamente hacia atras, esperando ver a alguien pero solo veia los muebles de la habitacion en la que estaba. Resoplo de fastidio.

-. "Vamos Alice, no te estes volviendo paranoica, todo te lo estas imaginando" .- Penso con una voz insegura, mientras se paraba de la butaca en la que estaba sentada -. Debo de relajarme .- Saliendo al pasillo.

-.-.-.-

Ciel andaba meditabundo, Yashiro ya habia interrogado a todas las recien casadas y todas daban negativo que tuvieran algun amorio u otra cosa similar, solo quedaba Alicia y pensar que ella fuera asi lo hizo volverse huraño con todo el que se le acercaba.

-. Ciel ¿Que sucede? .- Decia Alicia asomandose por la puerta del despacho, cuasando que este se sobresaltara-. Has estado actuando extraño ¿Paso algo malo?  
>-. Quiero preguntarte algo .- Diciendolo en un tono que hizo poner en alerta a Alicia -. No quiero que te ofendas con lo que voy a decirte asi que ¿Tuviste un amorio antes de casarte conmigo?<p>

-. ... No claro que no .- Mirandolo fijamente con un extraño vacio -. Si me necesitas dile a Yashiro .- Saliendo de ahi

Ciel espero parado en medio del estudio mirando a la puerta esperando a que volviese a entrar, pero decidio rendirse y empezo de mala gana a revisar y firmar documentos de la compañia

-. Mierda, la regue .- Susurro

-.-.-.-

-. ¿No crees que la estas malinterpretando? .- Terminando su trago  
>-. Si yo estaba celoso de ti por como le hablabas .- Terminando tambien su trago<br>-. Oh jeje ¿No lo sabias?  
>-. ¬¬" No ¿ Entonces?<br>-. Bien te ayudare  
>-. Vale<p>

Dejaron sus asientos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

-.-.-.-

-. Jaja ¿Por que siempre estas aqui Snake?  
>-. Es calido, es un paraiso para nosotros, dice Oscar .- Respondio acariciandolo<br>-. ¿Sabes algo? Ademas de ser raro, eres igual de calido como este lugar

Snake se sonrojo, mientras las serpientes se agitaban animosamente, haciendola sonreir

-. ¡Ah! Ten cuidado donde vas lanzandolos .- Logrando esquivar la daga  
>-. ¡Joker perdoname, no era mi intencion!<br>-. Jaja no pasa nada, ademas solo estabas practicando ¿verdad?  
>-. Ehh...<br>-. Cambiano de tema... ¿Ya has abierto los regalos?  
>-. No hemos podido por atenderlos a ustedes<br>-. ¿Y por que no lo haces ahora?  
>-. Hmm, esta bien, nos vemos Snake .- Alcanzando a ver como este solo le asntia con timidez<p>

-.-.-.-

Andaba rondando el pasillo como leon enjaulado de aqui para alla pero se detuvo al oir como alguien se acercaba

-. ¿Estabas esperando?  
>-. Perdona si te molesto lo de ...<br>-. Ya me lo explico Joker, asi que lo hiciste por proteger  
>-. Si..<p>

Pasaron la siguiente hora abriendo regalos y riendo, uno llendo al incinerador (regalo de Vicky, imaginense), pero se sorprendieron al encontrar uno especialmente decorados en colores morados y negros, extrañados al encontrar que eran dos muñecas una mas hermosamente hechas que la otra de ellos dos, Ciel reacciono al ver que en la muñeca de Alicia habia una rosa negra chorreando gotas, al ver esto ella deshojando la rosa y palidecio al encontrar el dedo meñique* de alguien.  
>Sin esperarlo se vio rodeada en un abrazo<p>

-. No permitire que nadie te aleje de mi lado .- Abrazandola entre protectora y posevivamente  
>-. "Pero...¿Por que viene por mi?"<p>

-.-.-.-

Ciel de algun modo pudo persuadir a Alicia de que viniera con el alla pero no penso que la haria palidecer tanto, se preocupo al ver como sus ojos se dilataban de terror pareciendo recordar algo pero pronto se llevaria un susto de muerte al ver el nombre oculto

Astoria  
>Lawrence<br>Isaac  
>Coleridge<br>Isabel  
>Ashtone<p>

Ray  
>Oswald<br>Selena  
>Endel<p>

-. "Que sea una broma" .- Volteando hacia un lado viendo que Sebastian se acercaba con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno

-. Bocchan, la nota .- Tendiendosela

Parece que no te gusto el regalo  
>o solo te aterrorizo al ver el meñique, no me gusta<br>reirme de tu cara al ver el gesto que hiciste al verlo

Todo lo que quiero  
>o deseo eres tu y tu alegria,<br>desde tu boda, sueño tu  
>apariencia con ese vestido que realzo tu belleza<p>

lo siento pero debo admitir que la donante no se comporto,  
>aunque he de admitir que sus gestos de horror me gustaron<p>

esperare la menor oportunidad para  
>tenerte conmigo<br>espero que no opongas  
>resistencia<br>no quiero lastimarte  
>insistire si es por la fuerza<br>debo de recordar que  
>a veces tuve que haber corrido<br>detras de tu carruaje al verte partir

Estrujando la nota con odio, volteo a ver a Alicia que se acercaba a el temblando, no podia soportarlo le aterraba la escena

-. "No tiene que pasar esto" .- Tratando de hacer que dejara de temblar

-. Vous ne voulez pas rester dans ce lieu Ciel, venez maintenant (Ya no quiero seguir en este lugar Ciel, vamonos ya)

Eso fue suficiente razon para que se fuera al carruaje con ella y volver a la mansion, estaba preocupado por ver como se habia tomado la nota quiso entablar una conversacion con ella pero desistio al ver como lo miraba extrañamente, llegaron a la mansion y sin esperar a que le dijeran a Yashiro algo ella intento acercarse a su ama con cautela como si fuera una presa pero esta se le escurria entre las manos.

El dia avanzo muy rapido, todos se pasaron a la expectativa, logro llegar a la sala de musica sin encontrarse a alguien, suspirando de alivio tenia que liberar esa extraña sensacion que le abrumaba desde que leyo la nota y lo mejor para ella era tocando una pieza de musica

-. Cantala mas alto .- Llego a escuchar ese susurro al estar terminando la tercera parte(alice sacrifice human en piano)

Haciendo parar la melodia, al hacerlo se apagaron las luces, por el rabillo del ojo llego a ver una silueta detras de ella, enseguida empezo a atacarla, sin embargo esta las esquivaba con una rapidez increible, intento escapar pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a la puerta la sala se extendia ¿Ahora si habia perdido la cabeza o que?, vio que la puerta se abria y la silueta iba hacia ella, lanzo su ultima daga hacia ella, se quedo petrificada ¿Como pudo haberlo lanzado hacia el? Pudo haber matado a Ciel si no fuera Sebastian quien detuvo el inesperado ataque

-. Missu ¿Que se ha hecho? .- Mirandola extremadamente preocupado

dedo meñique*: segun algo que lei, hay una costumbre en Asia(no recuerdo en donde) que las mujeres se cortaban el meñique para darselo a su persona amada como prueba de verdadero amor.


	17. Chapter 17 Reclusion

Capitulo 17. Reclusión

Se acerco a examinar las heridas, sin duda se las había hecho ella, pero ¿Por que? Tenia dos cortes en la mejilla izquierda, contar que tenia cinco cortes en cada brazo, ninguna tan grave por alivio, y podía contar con exactitud de que los cortes de las manos eran menos de quince, pero lo que lo tenia realmente sorprendido era el contrato, parecía, estar desgastado casi no se veían las lineas que trazaban la estrella, tendría que decirle a Yashiro pero seria mas tarde

-. Debemos curarlas .- Mientras la tomaba del brazo intentando no tocar los cortes

Alicia solo se le quedo mirándolo con un extraño vacío que hizo que sintiera escalofríos Ciel mientras el la acompañaba. Murmuro algo y luego convulsiono causando que cayera inconsciente, por suerte Yashiro rondaba el pasillo y enseguida corrió hacia su ama para tratarla

-. Después de que le trates, ven a mi despacho, Sebastian sirve la cena y di que Alicia esta indispuesta y que a mi me surgió un asunto extremadamente importante después de eso también ven a mi despacho

-. Entendido .- Dijeron los dos haciendo lo que les ordenaron hacer

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Que? ¿Como que desgastado?

-. Missu le ha pasado algo en la sala de musica, se lastimo a si misma pero cuenta desvaríos...

-. Por el tono que usas pareciera que me estas culpando a mi por ser irresponsable al que vea libremente mis sadoatrocidades .- subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

-. Quedo traumatizada al ver que su hermana la quería asesinar, cuando se suponía que estaba muerta junto con su familia (además de que inventas palabras como sadoatrocidades) .- También subiendo su tono de voz

-. El problema no es lo que haya pasado antes sino lo que sucedió hace una hora .- Interumpio Ciel -. Necesito que ustedes dejen de discutir y protejan a Alicia de ese malnacido, es una orden .- Quitándose el parche haciendo relucir el contrato

-. Yes My Lord .- Respondieron haciendo una reverencia

-.-.-.-

Alicia que estaba en posición fetal en el lado de su cama parecía estar en otro mundo ajeno a ese, tenia dos pequeñas gasas en los cortes de las mejillas y tenia completamente vendados los brazos junto con las manos, cuando Ciel entro ni se inmuto siguió divagando ¿Tenia razón Sebastian al decir que se estaba volviendo loca? ¿O estaría pensando en lo que le había pasado en la sala de musica?

-. Alicia, ¿Te sientes bien? .- Decidiendo tentar su suerte para ver la estabilidad de ella, inmediatamente ella reacciono al reconocer su voz, ella lo miro afligida

-. Lo siento, no era mi intención hacer eso .- Ocultando su rostro -. Sabes que yo no, que yo no... nunca lo haría... lo... siento mucho...

Oyó como se rompía su voz en un sonido que le entristecía el alma, instintivamente se subió a la cama y se sentó enfrente de ella, con delicadeza quito las manos que cubrían su rostro, dejando ver que se estaba resistiendo a llorar, se acerco a ella para besarle con ternura la frente y la atrajo hacia si acariciándole el pelo, sintió como al final tembló y se deshacía en un llanto silencioso en el pecho de el.

-. Se que nunca harías eso... se que intentabas detener a algo pero escapo en el momento en que abrí la puerta .- Apoyando su espalda en la cabecera y seguía consolándola -. Siempre te apoyare, en las buenas y en las malas, ahora tienes que descansar, no se curaran solas esos cortes ¿Si?

Alicia se separo lentamente de el y asintió, ya había parado de llorar y sonreía ligeramente, metiéndose con el en las sabanas, en menos de diez minutos ella estaba durmiendo tranquila abrazada a el, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, el verla dormir plácidamente le tranquilizaba pero se sentía extraño, sentía que no debería haber vuelto a Londres, que se hubiera quedado donde estaba... ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Ella le había recordado como sonreír felizmente además de que ya no se sentía solo, entonces por que sentía esa opresión en su corazón, algo profundamente enterrado estaba intentando salir, esa pequeña parte quería que no hubiera vuelto Alicia para que el no sonriera mas y se siguiera sintiendo solo en esa densa nube de niebla que no le dejaba ver nada pero al estar con ella todo se aclaraba, ahora Alicia era su razón de vivir

Mientras el meditaba esas dudas cayo en un sueño profundo

-.-.-.-

Algo la había despertado, poco a poco se levanto de la cama para no despertar a Ciel, se encamino hacia la ventana, una persona cubierta por la sombra de los rosales la observaba, incitándole a que viniera esbozando una sonrisa malévola, ya sabia quien era esa persona ¡Era la que la había atacado en la sala de musica!, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la ventana y salio hacia los tejos bajando ágilmente a un metro de la silueta

-. Pagaras por lastimarme

Solamente sonrío y empezó a correr por los rosales

-. ¡Hey!

Sin notarlo, empezó a adentrarse en los rosales, cada vez se hacían mas pequeños los pasillos, llegaron a un callejón sin salida

-. Aquí se acaba .- Dijo la silueta, su voz estaba distorsionada

Con solo oír su voz empezó a tener miedo, esa cosa no era humana, tampoco normal, se sacudió el miedo y lo miro decidida, la sombra solo sonrío y empezó a lanzar algo parecido a las dagas de Alicia, reconocía los movimientos ¡Eran los que ella hizo en la sala de musica!, pudo esquivar tres pero causo que se espinara la espalda

-. ¡Ahh! .- Instintivamente busco sus dagas... pero Yashiro las tenia -. Ya veras

-. Jajaja

Lanzo otra daga mas hacia ella

-. Idiota .- Logrando detenerla -. ¡Ahhh!

Sintió que la daga desaparecía de su mano y causaba mas heridas en su mano

-. Ahora... ¿Que dijiste? .- Dijo la silueta apareciendo por detrás mientras colocaba una daga en su garganta

-. ¿Que quieres?

-. ¿No es obvio? A ...

No alcanzo a oír la frase, pero supo que quiso decir, todo se volvía negro y oía murmullos a su alrededor

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Que hiciste que?

-. Tuve que hacerlo Bocchan, ella se a lastimado gravemente anoche en los rosales

-. ¡No tienes derecho a encerrarla!

-. Es por su bienestar Bocchan, si hoy, mañana y pasado deja de comportarse así, ya no la encerrare

-. ¡Te ordeno que la dejes salir!

-. No puedo hacer esa orden

Y se fue de la habitación dejando a su amo completamente furioso

-.-.-.-

Despertó con pesadumbre, sentía algo incomodo en sus brazos, abrió los ojos lentamente

-. ¿Ciel? .- Restregandose los ojos pero no sentía sus manos -. ¿Eh? ¿Por que tengo estas cosas en mis brazos? ¿Donde estoy?

En seguida reconoció ese lugar, lo había visitado una vez en Francia, solamente fue de visita y no le gusto nada ese lugar

-. ¡Missu! .- Decía alguien detrás de la puerta

Enseguida corrió hacia la puerta

-. ¡Yashiro sacame de este lugar! .- Abrazándose a si misma -. ¡Esta broma no me gusta nada!

-. No puedo ayudarla Missu, no puedo entrar

-. ¿Como que no puedes entrar? ¡Esto de seguro es idea tuya!

-. Sabe que no haría algo tan extremo en usted

-. ¿Entonces quien lo hizo?

-. Perdoneme al no haber estado ahí Missu, pero, fue Sebastian

-. ¡¿Como? ¡Haz que Sebastian me deje salir!

-. Ya lo intente Missu, dice que es por su bien que se quede ahí tres días

-. ¡¿Tres días? ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí! ¡No me gusta este lugar! .- Golpeando la puerta y su voz rompia

-. Lo se Missu, pero solo serán tres días, Bocchan esta furioso con Sebastian, el tratara de sacarla también

-. ... Yo no... no me estoy volviendo loca.. Yashiro... sabes que yo no me lastimaría... ¿Verdad?

-. Lo se muy bien Missu

-. ¡Alicia!

-. ¡Ciel .- Pegándose mas a la puerta -. ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

-. Estoy tratando de hacerlo, te sacare pronto de esa habitación, tratare de sacarte cueste lo que cueste

-. No me gusta este lugar ... .- Gimio y empezo a llorar -. ¡Quiero salir! .- Intentando zafarse las mangas cerradas -. Sacame de aqui...

-. Estare aqui todo el dia, solo Yashiro, Sebastian y yo sabemos que estas aqui, pero tienes que ser firme y no dejarte manipular por esto ¿Si?

Solamente oyo un gemido ahogado, interpretandolo como un si

-. Yashiro ya sabes que hacer

-. Si bocchan .- Levantandose del suelo y se fue de ahi

-. Alicia... pasemos el tiempo ¿Que quieres hacer?

-. Contarte lo que paso anoche

-. Esta bien, empieza

-.-.-.-

Sonreia triunfalmente, habian caido en redondo en la trampa, necesitaba desarrollar la siguiente fase del plan para poder sacarla de la habitación y para eso tenia que hacer los movimientos indicados

-. ¡Shorai! Preparalo todo

-. ¡Ya he cumplido con mi parte! ¡Demela ya!

-. Aun no la tengo en mi posesion, asi que no te la dare aun, mas te vale que no lo heches a perder ¿Entendido?

-. Si maestro .- Reprimiedo sus ansias de matarlo en ese mismo lugar

-. Bien, ¡Retirate!

* * *

><p>Nekoi:¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! Ahora si que ardera Troya ¿En verdad se estara volviendo loca Alicia? ¿Porque tiene que sufrir de esta forma? La primera no la respondo y la segunda porque es mi forma de decirle que la quiero ^^<p>

Alicia: Gracias ¬¬

Nekoi: Sabes que te quiero, ademas solo sufres porque esta escrito en el contrato que firmaste e.e

Alicia: La proxima vez ya leo los termino T^T

¡Nos vemos el sabado que viene!


	18. Chapter 18 Desesperacion

Capitulo 18. Desesperacion

"_Yo creere en ti, si tu crees en mi...eso habia pensado antes de que me hicieras esto"_

_Alicia Phantomhive_

Ese cuarto la estaba trasntornando, estaba ahora si volviendose loca en ese lugar, ademas le destrozaba la salud , el tiempo se deformaba para ella, una hora para ella era un dia entero

-. Debe de acostarse

-. No...no quiero.- Sus ojos en vez de ese delicado plata ahora parecian estar oxidados y vidriosos, de hecho, toda ella habia cambiado, su cabello ahora estaba de un color gris marchito

-. Espere aqui .- Saliendo de ahi, cerrando la puerta

-. ...

Minutos mas tarde aparecio Ciel

-. Ven aca, por favor

Ella seguia sin moverse de su rincon, lo miraba como si lo desconociera

-. Sacame de aqui...

-. Lo siento... .- Acercandose a ella cuidadosamente, hace un dia el se le acerco de improviso y tuvo que ser la causa por la que se habia autolesionado ella -. Ven pequeña, ven .- Extendiendo sus brazos lentamente esperando que lo reconociera

-. Ci...ciel... ¡Ciel .- Reconociendolo al fin lanzandose hacia sus brazos -. Por favor llevame contigo .- Gimiendo -. ¡No quiero verlos! ¡No quiero!

-. ¿A quienes?

-. No quiero, haz que se vayan

-. No hay nadie aqui Alicia... ¡Nadie, mas que tu y yo!

Ella solamente lo abrazo mas fuerte -. Quisiera no volver a esos recuerdos, pero esta habitacion los revive, por favor sacame de aqui .- Gimiendo lastimeramente

-. Ya resististe dos dias aqui, solo queda este y saldras, ahora, ven, vamos no seas asi, sera mejor que duermas, tu salud empeora cada vez que te veo .- Esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras la acostaba delicadamentey empezaba a acariciarle el cabello, esbozo una debil sonrisa y se quedo dormida

_-. Mataron a su gemela y a sus padres frente a sus ojos cruelmente, igual que mis padres, le costara adaptarse de nuevo despues de que salga, pero su salud mejorara .- _Mientras se levantaba y se iba de la habitacion

-.-.-.-

¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿O era realidad?

Solo veia oscuridad, solo eso, queria ver solo un poco de luz en ese lugar.

_¡Alicia!_

Apenas podia escuchar esa voz, perdida entre las sombras, tenia que encontrar alguna salida

-. ¡Ciel! ¿Donde estas?

_¡Alicia!_

Siguio corriendo, buscando en esa espesa oscuridad...

-.-.-.-

Ciel no se habia sentido bien despues de que la dejo ahi, algo le indicaba que pasaria algo pero... era muy tarde para poder hacer algo. Dirigiendose a donde estaba aislada Alicia, noto que habia algo raro en el ambiente, dirigiendose a la habitacion, no estaba llegando a ningun lado

-. ¡Alicia!

En respuesta solo escucho que alguien corria

-. ¡Alicia!

Intento acercarse otra vez a la habitacion, seguia sin avanzar de donde estaba

-. ¡Sebastian, Yashiro!

-. ¡Alejese de ahi Bocchan! .- Logro escuchar como se iban acercando velozmente ahi y por el tono peligroso que ambos usaron era para quitarse de ahi por un buen rato.

Yashiro intento acercarse a la puerta pero ni siquiera ella pudo acercarse a la entrada

-. ¡Pero que ... !

_-. _Hazte a un lado

-.-.-.-

Por fin veia por lo menos algo de luz en esa especie de oscuridad infernal, tenia que seguir tratando por mas que su cuerpo le pidiera que parase y se quedara ahi

_¡Missu!_

-. ¡Yashiro! .- Trato de agarrar ese pequeño rastro de luz pero se habia desvanecido por completo-. ¡No! ¡Yashiro! ¡Ciel! Por favor... respondan... .- Sus fuerzas la abandonaban rapidamente, al final quedo tirada en el suelo, vio que la oscuridad se despejaba al abrirse la puerta, pero no llego a ver a Ciel o a alguien mas.

-.-.-.-

-. ¡Missu!

Instintivamente otra vez Ciel corrio a aporrear la puerta, cediendo facilmente dejando ver como se desvanecia Alicia

-. ¡Alicia!

-.-.-.-

-. ¡Demela ya! ¡He cumplido con mi deber! .- Mientras trataba de sanarse la sangre que le chorreaba por sus brazos y boca

-. Aqui esta, espero que te alegre verla .- Decia acercandose a alguien de pequeña estatura -. Vamos pequeña, ve con tu madre .- Dandole un empujoncito para que avanzara

-. ¡¿Pero que le has hecho? ¡Kimiko! Amor responde .- Al ver que su querida hija actuaba vaciamente

-. ... .- Solamente se le quedo mirando

-. Bueno ya tienes a tu hija, ahora encargate de ella .- Señalando a la inconciente Alicia

-. ¡Hicimos un trato! ¡La encontraba por ti y me devolvias a mi hija! ¡Ahora me ire de aqui con ella!

-. No no no... la encontabas, yo te daba a tu hija, pero no te dije si te daba la libertad de irte

-. ¡Maldito manipulador! ¡¿Acaso no te interese? ¡¿Ni siquiera tu propia hija?

-. ¿Manipulador? ¿Yo? Oh por favor no me hagas reir, solamente hice que me interese en ti para poder encontrarla, y "mi" hija solamente la veo como un estorbo, si ya dejaste de gritarme me voy .- Largandose de ahi con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro -. _"Por fin estoy contigo, Alicia"_

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1.-1<p>

¡TAN TAN TAAAAN! Ya se quemo Troya ._.


	19. Chapter 19 Personas del pasado

Capitulo 19. Personas del pasado

" _Quise protegerte pero al ver como desaparecías en esa habitación, mi control se fue contigo"_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Poco a poco sentía que un dolor enorme se apoderaba de ella, su cabeza poco a poco le iba a empezar a matar viva, empezando a gemir débilmente

-. Por favor beba esto .- Sollozando -. Aun no termino de ponerte el sello

Ella sin embargo lucho por mantenerse consciente para visualizar a la desconocida

-. ¿Quien... .- Y sucumbió al sueño

-. ¿Quien soy? No merezco que me conozcas .- finalizo Shorai -. Espero me perdones por haberte hecho esto

-.-.-.-

Ese golpe no se lo esperaba, sabia que su amo estaría fuera de si pero, nunca pensaría que lo golpearía a el

-. ¡Maldito!

-. Bo ... .- Otro golpe -. Bocchan...

-. ¡Callate! ¡Por tu culpa, se la llevaron! .- Luego dirigió su furibunda mirada con Yashiro -. ¡Tu debiste haber estado a su lado mas tiempo!

Nunca había visto tanta furia en su bocchan, incluso le gritaba a Yashiro pero quedo atónito al ver que ella bajaba la mirada arrepentida, impotente, dejando de lado su firme personalidad

-. ¡Bocchan! ¡Contengase! .- Logrando detener la palma con la que iba a cachetear a Yashiro-. ¡Calmese!

El jadeaba aceleradamente, nunca pensó que hubiera sido capaz de golpear a una mujer, ella solo lo miraba aterrada con ojos vidriosos, esperando su castigo

-. Vayanse .- Musito el -. No digan nada si alguien pregunta por Alicia

-. Pensé que la protegerías .- Escucho afuera de la habitación-. Por eso deje que te casaras con mi pequeña "hermana"

-. ¿Lu...Lucas?

-. No solo el, también yo

-. ¿Joker? Co...¿Como encontraron esta parte de la mansión?

-. Sospechábamos que Alicia y tu no se comportaban normalmente, luego empezó con que ya no aparecían ustedes en la mansión y al ver como estos empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, supimos que algo malo pasaba con ustedes .- Dijo Lucas recargandose en el marco de la puerta

-. Ahora queremos una explicación

-. No creerían lo que les dijera

-. Te equivocas

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Como esta?

-. Esta con heridas graves que aun no sanan y esta demasiado enferma como para ponerse en pie...

El ya no la escuchaba, se había acercado a admirar su trofeo con evidente emoción, se dedico a pasar sus dedos por el grisáceo cabello

-. Jaque Mate, Ciel .- En seguida dirigió su mirada hacia las palmas de sus manos y chillo escandalosamente -. ¡Shorai! ¡Dijiste que ya te habías ocupado del contrato!

Era un milagro que no lograra despertarla

-. Te dije que no podía romperlo tan fácilmente, se desvanecerá en tres semanas

-. Si despierta, llevala inmediatamente

-. Esta débil, estoy segura de que no podrá mantenerse de pie por si sola

-. Solo llevala

-.-.-.-

-. Sabíamos que había algo raro en Alicia y tu pero no habíamos pensado que fueras el "perro"

-. Espera.. dijiste casi todo en plural y yo ya lo sabia antes que tu .- Dijo Lucas

-. Oh hehe .- Empezando a reír nerviosamente

-. ¿Quienes también sospechan de esto? .- Ahora capturando toda la atención de Ciel

-. Eh.. hehe pues Doll, Beast, Dagger, Snake y están sospechando Wendy y Peter

Ciel llevo su mano a la frente, debería tener mas cuidado ahora

-. Bien... ahora tu Lucas, explicate

-. Por fin, pensé que nunca llegaría, de seguro reconocerás los nombres que te diré, "El Perro","La Rosa" y "El Gato"

-. ¿Tu eres el gato?

-. Sip, aunque preferiría que me hubieran llamado "Gato Chesire"

-. ¿Acaso sonríes como el cuando los atrapas? .- Esbozando una sonrisa falsa

-. Hahaha, casi, Alice y yo hacemos una estrategia con temática del país de las maravillas, ella los hace dudar de la realidad y su mente seria un libro abierto, es un poco retorcida esa estrategia .- Decía algo incomodo -. mientras que yo me hago guía de ellos para encaminarlos hacia mi trampa, como el gato Chesire ayudando a la pequeña Alicia a encontrar un camino

-. ¿Por que retorcida? .- Dijo Joker algo curioso

-. Es difícil de explicar, una vez cuando la visite, ella había capturado un criminal de mi territorio, estaba completamente cambiado, loco, sumiso y tarareaba una canción de unas cuatro Alicias o algo así.

-. Ella cuando estaba con nosotros también la cantaba

-. ¿Nunca te dijo porque ella los hacia cantar eso? .- Esta vez Lucas curioso

-. Una vez lo intente, nunca me lo dijo ¿Tu si? .- Dirigiéndose a Ciel

-. Digamos que estoy algo relacionado con eso .- Un poco molesto

-.-.-.-

Poco a poco sentía que los sedantes se iban, la cabeza ya no le mataba así que por lo menos debería estar lo suficientemente saludable para permanecer consciente un poco de tiempo

-. ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie?

-. Ojala, pero nunca me respondiste mi pregunta .- Decía débilmente

-. Shorai, lamento que pases todo esto

-. ¿Acaso eres de las víctimas?

-. No, yo lo ayude a secuestrarte .- Diciéndolo con evidente culpa y resentimiento

-. ¿Hacia quien la culpa y resentimiento?

-. La culpa hacia mi y el resentimiento hacia el

-. ¿Por que?

-. Te lo contare después, pero ahora tengo que llevarte con el .- Acercándose lentamente -. No quiero que te castigue

Después de levantarla y llevarla por interminables pasillos noto que algunas columnas tenían rastros de quemaduras

-. ¿Por qué le sirves?

-. Sera mejor que te apures en llegar .- Evitando el tema y abriendo una enorme puerta de madera

-. Bienvenida Alice

-. ¡¿Como puedes ser tu?

-.-.-.-

-. ¡Es mentira! ¡Sus padres junto con Brenda murieron en un crucero hace ocho años!

-. Eso es lo que ella dijo con ustedes pero yo la conoci hace ocho años y tambien vi la naturaleza agresiva de Brenda hacia Alicia y tengo a Yashiro y a Sebatian para que me apoyen

-. Uhm... y ese niño, Alois, ¿Donde esta?  
>-. Muerto<br>-. ¿Como lo sabes?  
>-. Por que yo... lo mate<br>-. ¿Que?  
>-. La Araña agredio a la corona<br>-. Pero...  
>-. ¿Que hizo? .- Completo Joker<p>

-.-.-.-

-. No te quedes asi pasmada, ven abrazame, hace mucho que no nos veiamos  
>-. Alois<br>-. Vamos, tienes un rostro muy dulce, sonrie .- Abrazandola -. Ya estas a salvo conmigo  
>-. Sueltame, esta broma ya es demasiado pesada<br>-. ¿Broma? Jajaja, no es una broma Alicia, perdoname por herirte, pero, era la unica forma de traerte...  
>¡Slap!<br>-. ¿Herirme?Hiciste que me encerraran en un cuarto de locos  
>-. ¡Callate! .- Empujandola hacia la pared, haciendo que ella emitiera un quejido -. Sufri al ver como te ibas de Londres, casi muero por tratar de hacer que tu tia me dijera donde buscarte<br>-. ¿ Tu eras el que ataco a mi tia?  
>-. Si y dejame decirte que tu Ciel me persiguio por casi toda Inglatera para "matarme"<br>-. ¿Ma..matarte?

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Estas seguro de que lo eliminaste?  
>-. Si<br>-. Pero, ¿que tal si escapo del incendio?  
>-. Imposible, no tenia escapatoria y Hannah ya estaba muerta<br>-. Aun asi hay una pequeña posibilidad de que haya vivido, hay que mantenerlo como sospechoso  
>-. Si hay posibilidad de que el este vivo... ¡Sebastian! .- Hechandose a correr<br>-. ¡Hey no estas solo! .- Mientras se hechaban a correr Lucas y Joker -. ¡Por lo menos esperanos!

-.-.-.-

-. ¡Yashiro!  
>-. Ella no vendra por ti Alicia, tu contrato con ella se rompera pronto, mira<p>

Efectivamente, el sello de Yashiro estaba desvaneciendose, sintio algo extraño en su otra mano, era otro sello, este absorbia al otro como si fuese un caramelo macizo

-. ¿Que has hecho?  
>-. Oh nada, solamente dejarte a salvo de Yashiro y de Ciel, y si intentas llamar a otro demonio, te castigare .- Viendola furibundo<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 Recuerdo amargos

Capitulo 20. Recuerdos Amargos

"_Algunas cosas pueden ser amargas para algunos, pero para otros pueden ser dulces"_

_Alicia Phantomhive_

¿Cuanto tiempo paso?¿Una semana?¿Tres días?

No lo sabia, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo, las esperanzas de que Ciel la encontrara disminuían a cada golpe que Alois le daba al desobedecer

-. ¡Ah! .- Estrellándose contra la pared-. Cough

-. ¡Ven acá! .- Jalando de la cadena-. Aun no termina tu castigo

-. ¡Detente! .- Recibiendo el golpe de lleno-. Agh...tu no deberías de tratarla así.- Arrebatándole la cadena y saliendo con Alicia de la habitación

(htt)(p):(/)(www)/./(you)(tube)/./(com)/(watch?v=EliHyYUTzS4&feature=BFa&list=FL0QF8Evs4DEKdk-kMc14Hvw&lf=mh_lolz)

Grito después de que ellas salieran, era su obsesión, pero ella era de Ciel, no podía soportarlo, su rabia le ganaba a su razón y la lastimaba ¿Que podía hacer? Según el, hacerla olvidar de Ciel. Estrello su puño contra la pared mas cercana

-. ¿Por que Alicia?¿Por que?¿Por que lo prefieres a el y no a mi?.-decía sollozante

_***Flash-Back***_

"-._ eres muy buen bailarín Alois .-Decía divertida Alicia_

_-.¿En serio?Tu eres mejor que yo.- Esbozando una sonrisa-.¿Y tu hermana?_

_Enseguida noto que se habia puesto incomoda con esa pregunta_

_ viaje con mis padres.- Soltandose de su pieza ya termino, vamos con Ciel_

_-. si, claro, vamos.-desanimado"_

_***Fin Flash-Back***_

**-.-.-.-**

-. Una...posibilidad.- Dudo Sebastian

-. ¡Bocchan!.- Entrando alarmada

-. Yashiro ¿Que sucede?

-. El contrato... se rompe.- Tocando su mano izquierda

-. Eso es imposible.- Susurro Sebastian-. El contrato no se rompe hasta su cometido

-. Alguien lo esta rompiendo forzosamente y esta aislando su localizacion.- Furiosa

-. Debemos de localizarla rapido si llega a romperse el contrato ya no la encontraremos, Yashiro, Sebastian traten de encontrar algun rastro de Alicia

-. Si.- Haciendo una pequeña reverencia y desvaneciendose en un segundo

-. Lucas, Joker

-. ¿Si?.- Dijeron los dos

-. Vamos a Cambridge.- Agarrando una gabardina del perchero y saliendo de la habitacion

-.-.-.-

_***Flas-Back***_

"_-.¡Brenda! ¡Esperame por favor! .-Decía una pequeña Alicia de siete años_

_-.¡Vamos apurate!Si no te apresuras te lo perderás .-Exclamo una Brenda de igual edad que Alicia entrando en una pequeña salita_

_-.¡Ahh! Que mala eres conmigo .- Haciendo un pequeño puchero alcanzando a su gemela_

_-. Hmm...eres demasiado lenta para alcanzarme .- Mientras le jalaba de la mano_

_-. Solo es el cansancio .- Dejándose llevar por su hermana-. Y por mi delicada salud no puedo salir seguido contigo .-Soltándose de Brenda_

_-. No eres debil, solo necesitas animo para vencer ese obstáculo .- Volviendo a llevarla a algún lugar desconocido para Alicia_

_-. ¿Ya vamos a llegar? .- Curioseo Alicia-. Tenemos que volver a nuestra habitación antes de que padre y madre se den cuenta de que no estamos ahi_

_-. Calmate, ni siquiera se enteraran .- Esbozando una sonrisa traviesa que preocupo un poco a Alicia-. Ya hemos llegado_

_Deteniendose enfrente de una puerta de madera negra, asegurandose de que alrededor no hubiera nadie le indico a su hermana que no hiciera ruido y entrara con ella_

_-. ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermana?Por tu culpa ella estara en cama por casi un mes_

_-. Pero..._

_-. Nada de peros, tienes prohibido pasear por la Mansion por un mes, ¡Y no entres nunca mas a esa habitacion! .-Dando por finalizada la discusion, Mariann* cerro la puerta._

_Brenda empezo a llorar, no era justo, ella no tenia idea que iba a lastimar accidentalmente a Alicia, miro hacia la cama de su hermana dirigiendose ahi para ver a su reflejo dormir agitadamente._

_-. Perdon ¡Yo no... yo no queria lastimarte! .- Con la voz quebrada-. La ultima vez que fui... no paso nada_

_-. No fue... culpa tuya... .- Susurro ella-. Solo... tuve mala... suerte_

_***Fin Flash-Back***_

-. Y...¿Que paso despues?

-. Pasaron cuatro años y por fin termino la invocacion .- Encogiendose en su lugar-. En esa espera se creo una conexion entre ellas o al menos para una, luego sus padres me hicieron sirvienta de la familia, paso un año y aprendi a quererlas de cierta manera. Sigamos buscando un pequeño rastro de Missu

-. Si

-.-.-.-

-. Creo que necesita una limpieza de primavera .- Critico Lucas viendo el aspecto de todo el territorio de la mansion Rose

-. No estamos aqui para limpiar sino para encontrar algo .- Dijo Ciel trepandose a la verja y empezandola a subir

-. ¿Sabes como entrar en la Mansion? .- Pregunto Lucas

-. Si

-. Entonces ¿Por que no abres la verja? .- Quitando algunas hierbas de encima y abriendola

Terminaron entrando por los calabozos y llegaron al pasillo principal

-. Aun huele a sangre .- Susurro Ciel mirando la puerta donde debia ser el salon principal

-. Entonces, si decias la verdad

-. Separemonos y busquemos una habitacion sellada, si la encuentran reunamonos ahi

-. Si

Ciel subio al segundo piso, Lucas al tercero y Joker se quedo en la primera planta, creyó estar alucinando al empezar a oir risas y pasos alrededor de el

_Jajaja ¡Esperame Brenda!_

_¡Vamos pequeña tortuga!_

Se dio vuelta rapidamente y vio como dos pequeñas niñas subian corriendo por las escaleras y desaparecian por una esquina

-. ¡Oigan, esperen! .- Dirigiendose a las escaleras y ver como volvian las pequeñas niñas a las escaleras y subian, siendo perseguidas por Ciel-. ¡Ciel!¿Quienes son ellas?

-. Tal parece que Alicia y Brenda de cuando eran pequeñas, rapido, si las perdemos ya no encontraremos la puerta

_**Visitando la Mansion Rose principal, Ciel, Lucas y Joker encontraron recuerdos de Alicia y Brenda pero ¿Por que esos recuerdos quieren que los sigan? ¿Yashiro podra encontrar a su Missu a tiempo?**_

_**Proximo Capitulo**_

_**Detras de la puerta oscura**_


	21. Chapter 21 Detrás de la puerta oscura

Capitulo 21. Detras de la puerta oscura

_"Siempre hay un lugar al que siempre regresaras, quieras o no"  
>Yashiro Hashimoto<em>

-. ¡Lucas!  
>-. ¡Las tengo! -. Poniendose adelante de las niñas y era atravesado por ellas mientras que el emitia un ruido extraño -. Asqueroso<br>Dejando a Lucas en el pasillo reponiendose Joker y Ciel fueran tras ellas esperando que ya dejaran de jugar y puedieran llevarlos hacia donde querian.

esta volviendo deseperante esto.-Dijo Ciel quedandose atras para recuperar el aliento.

Joker era el ultimo que quedaba en pie, los pequeños recuerdos eran rapidos y tramposos, volcaban cualquier mueble para impedirle el paso, pero eso si que no se lo esperaba

-.¡Ahhhh!

Habia pisado una zona de madera podrida y ahora estaba atorado, en ese instante las gemelas se detuvieron, mirandose por un instante, volteando a ver a Joker sonreian diabolicamente, por primera vez Joker le tenia miedo a Alicia, acercandose lentamente, las niñas se abalanzaron hacia el

-.¡Nooooo!¡Todo menos esto!

Lucas y Ciel se quedaron helados al oir el grito de Joker, ambos se miraron con una mezcla de curosidad e intriga, se tensaron al escuchar risillas acercandose a ellos

.-Murmuro una de las dos, sacandose una gargantilla con una llave, dandosela a la otra que la arrojo al candelabro que estaba encima de ellas

por jugar con nosotras.-Dijeron mientras desaparecian

eres el mas alto de nosotros tres, alcanza la llave y averigua que puerta es yo voy por Joker.- Dijo Ciel tomando el camino por donde habian aparecido las gemelas

-. Soy alto, si, pero... ¡No soy tan alto como para poder alcanzar el candelabro!.-Exclamo Lucas cuando se dio cuenta que Ciel se habia ido

El camino que habia tomado se encontraba lleno de muebles volcados,uno que otro cuadro de la familia roto, si que era una maestra del desastre Alicia cuando fue pequeña.

-.¿Joker?  
>arriba y abajo<br>-. Te sacare de...  
>-.¡No te acerques!La madera esta podrida<br>-.¿Que te hicieron?  
>se de donde sacaron los benditos listones,deje que pintaran la cara pero ¡No se tenian que meter con mi cabello?.-Tratando de salir por el hoyo donde estaba atorado<br>¿Quieres que te ayude o no?.-esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al verlo de esa manera tan graciosa  
>(off: Hay que reir un poco ¿no? xP)<p>

-.-.-.-

-.¡Alejate de mi!.-Tratando de defenderse

El reducia a cero sus defensas, arrinconandola contra la pared, aprovechando que habia dejado descuidada la cadena, inmovilizandole las manos, empezo a vacilar ¿La lastimaria?¿Terminaria odiandose a si mismo?, sus implusos de poseerla se reducian al pensarlo, Alicia aprovecho que este empezaba a vacilar, para escapar de sus ataduras y asi enredarlo a el en las cadenas y sacarlo de la habitacion, enredo la cadena en torno a su brazo derecho.  
>El viendo con arrepentimiento la puerta donde estaba Alicia se fue cabizbajo meditando que haria despues.<p>

...ven aqui... .-Susurro al tiempo en que se desplomaba

-.-.-.-

la hemos encontrado, vengan ahora

-.¿Es esta?.-Dijo Yashiro  
>la unica que encontramos cerrada y casi con guardias.-Puchereo Joker resentido por las niñas<p>

Extendio su mano para recibir la llave, metiendola lentamente en la cerradura solo escuchandose un click.  
>(off: creo que estoy metiendo mucho suspenso xD)<p>

quiero que nadie entre aqui, saldre cuando pueda descubrir la localizacion.-Cerro la puerta tras de si

Pasaron los minutos y no ocurria nada, despues salia un fulgor gris al tiempo que se escuchaba un grito de dolor por parte de Yashiro, Sebastian se acerco a la puerta para abrirla pero se lo impedia la energia que despedia de la habitacion.  
>El brillo se condensaba atras de la puerta y se podia apreciar la sombra de Yashiro que se alejaba un poco del centro de la habitacion y a la vista de Sebastian el fulgor se convertia en una pequeña linea gris que atravesaba la puerta y salia de la vieja mansion, preocupado por el estado de Yashiro se acerco a abrir la puerta pero ella se habia adelantado, sonreia maquiavelicamente<br>encontre.- y hecho a correr


	22. Chapter 22 Lagrimas de enero

Capitulo 22. Lagrimas de enero

"Si decides luchar por algo que, piensas que es tuyo, solo luchas por una traición a tu amistad"  
>Ciel Phantomhive<p>

El quería parar,ver sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas en su cara dañada lo corrompían por dentro, ¿Por que no se detenía?, se veía a si mismo en esos ojos oxidados, apretando mas el pequeño cuello de la joven que, con la acuosa mirada pedía por primera vez, piedad.

Piedad; una palabra que aun no entendía.  
>Sintió algo que lo dejo petrificado...<br>...limpiando las lágrimas que sobresalían de sus grandes orbes azul cielo.  
>Soltándola por fin, huyo como un cobarde a la comprensión.<p>

-. ¡Vayan a la mansión y quedense ahí! Necesito que alguien se haga cargo de la mansión mientras vamos allá  
>-. ¿Que? ¡Ni loco, rotundamente no voy a hacer eso!<br>-. Puedes confiar en nosotros Ciel, te ayudaremos a recuperar a Alice  
>-. ¡No! Vayanse a casa .- Acercándose a Sebastian para desaparecer de ahí y reunirse con Yashiro.<p>

Podía jurar que Yashiro tenia un instinto asesino que podía palparse y oler a distancia, después de haber encontrado a Alicia, ella parecía profundamente furiosa con los que habían osado secuestrar a su dueña en frente de sus narices. Mirando a Sebastian que veía a todos lados esperando que alguien apareciera o tal vez, por una momentánea vez, vio, como en los ojos escarlata de su mayordomo se vislumbraba el miedo.

-. Bocchan  
>-. ¿Que sucede?<br>-. ¿Lo siente?¿Siente algo en su interior?  
>Sin saber que responder a la pregunta, el solo lo abrazo mas hacia el, demostrando que tenia miedo de perderla y...<p>

...librar un combate contra su mejor amigo.

*Flash-back*  
>-.¡Trancy!<br>-.¡Phantomhive!  
>Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar,transcurrido cuatro años desde que Alicia se había ido, tratando de hacer razonar a Alois, que no pelearan por ella, cuando volviera, decidiría a cual de los dos se quedaría..<p>

-.¡Decide!¡Vive o muere! .- Grito Alois ocultándose en una columna  
>-.¿Por que luchas por algo que puede hacerte daño? .-Escondiéndose detrás de un mueble<br>-.¿Por que lucho?Porque ¡Tu lo tienes todo! .- Escondiendo algo en su saco  
>es verdad .- Moviéndose discretamente a otro lugar<br>-.¿Acaso miento? Tu mayordomo te quiere, tienes parientes, yo, en cambio, no tengo a nadie.  
>a Hannah y a los trillizos<br>-.¡Pero no es familia! .- Saliendo de su escondite-.¡Sal ahora y enfrenta!  
>-.¡Baja el arma Trancy! Podemos razonar y no pelear.- Subiendo el tono de su voz<br>tengo un arma, ¡Ahora sal!

Saliendo detrás de la columna a la izquierda Alois salio Ciel, encarándolo, aferrando algo entre sus manos. Cuatro años tratando de perdonar, cuatro años tratando de luchar, cuatro años rogando por...  
>...un final sin sangre.<br>Sorprendidos por el fino polvo blanco que caía del techo, no era nieve, tampoco polvo. Si no era ninguna de las dos cosas entonces ¿Que era?  
>-.¿Que demonios es esto? .Sacando la punta de su lengua para probar el polvo<br>¿Harina?  
>Como si esa palabra hubiese sido el interruptor, empezó a oler a quemado rápidamente, dos sombras entraron a la habitación que comenzaba a arder en llamas, gritos, fue lo que escucho antes de ver las nubes de color gris<br>*Fin flash-back*

Un sonido agudo se escucho a la distancia, al parecer Yashiro empezaba a luchar, seguido de eso cuatro sombras surgieron de los alrededores.

fuerte, si Yashiro esta luchando entonces, Hannah se esta defendiendo con uñas y dientes, no sera facil evitar los ataques.  
>lo que tengas que hacer<p>

-.-.-.-  
>Por la fuerza del ataque, termino chocando contra la pared, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar fue embestida de nuevo, cortes nuevos se instalaban en su delicada piel palida, aun sabiendo que la atacaria de nuevo se levanto.<p>

-. ¡Debil! No mereces estar en frente de mi .- Dirigiendose a la enfermiza Alicia

Su apariencia, en vez de la delicada Alice que todos conocian ahora era todo lo contrario. Esqueletica con pomulos hundidos, piel pegada al hueso, su vestido estaba ahora siempre manchado de sangre, le quedaba demasiado holgado, era...  
>...una muñeca mal fabricada. Con mucho esfuerzo logro levantarse otra vez, dispuesta a luchar por su libertad, pero...<br>¿Como hacerlo sin lastimarlo?  
>La primera vez que lo volvio a ver, noto que algo estaba mal con el, ya no tenia esa sonrisa traviesa que vio hace ocho años atras, ya no era aquel niño alegre de doce años que habia sido tan amable con ella aun sin conocerla lo suficiente para que fuera su amiga.<p>

-. ¡Danna-samma! .- Grito la voz de Hannah que resonaba en la habitacion  
>-. ¿Que sucede?<br>-. Nos encontraron ¡Yashiro a destrido la fortaleza!  
>Al oir el nombre de su demonio, le dieron mas fuerza para hacer que Alois dejara de hacer el caos en ellos.<br>-. ¡¿Que le sucede? ¡Atrapala, matala, hazle lo que quieras, pero que no llegue mas alla!

Terminando su frase, lo que el habia clasificado como una muñeca defectuosa lo inmovilizaba y sus ojos ahora color metal oxidado estaban llenos de determinacion.  
>Su mirada decidida lo hacia remorder la conciencia, sacando un ultimo trozo de cristal, con rapidez lo estrello en la cabeza de la peligris qye cayo al suelo inconsciente.<p>

-. No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez  
>Sacando de su saco un frasco con un liquido oscuro y grumoso, viendolo por ultima vez, lo estrello a la pared mas lejana de ellos dos.<br>-. Duerme por siempre  
>Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse.<p>

Aterrorizada por lo que acaba de oir fue corriendo a la habitacion privada de Alois y acercandose al ropero encontro a su hija que seguia sin reconocerla, elevando el pequeño cuerpo para abrazarlo y salir corriendo de ahi antes de ser detectada. Llegando a su habitacion sana y salva junto con Kimiko, noto que algo faltaba.  
>-. ¡Alicia!<br>Agarrando otra vez a su pequeña hija, salio en la busqueda de la peligris.

-. ¡Despierta! ¡Por el amor a todo lo que es bueno en este mundo, despierta Alice!

Esa voz,  
>la conocia pero<br>no sabia de donde provenia,  
>volvia a estar en la maldita oscuridad donde siempre iba a parar.<p>

-.¡Alice!  
>-. Shorai, ¿Donde estas?<br>-. Afuera, no puedo entrar, Alois libero a la muerte durmiente tienes que salir de ahi antes de que te encierre.  
>-. ¿Como?<br>-. Es similar a una telaraña, tienes que cortarla ¡Hazlo rapido!  
>Trato de moverse, pero en su hombro le dolia y se alegro de tener algo con que cortar la telaraña, resistiendose a dar gemidos de dolor para no alarmar a Shorai arranco el pedazo y empezo a cortar la red.<p>

-.-.-.-

Sus sirvientes habian llegado, atraidos por el sentimiento de su ama y con el mismo instinto asesino. En su camino se habian topado con los trillizos, perdiendo a Toshiro causando que los demas se descontrolaran porque todos tenian control sobre todos.  
>Toshiro ejercia la calma.<br>Jomei, la timidez.  
>Saya, la simpatia.<br>Sekai, la gracilidad.  
>Saki, la animosidad.<br>Yashiro, la crueldad, la desdicha y la locura..

Por separado parecian seis personas totalmente diferentes con una unica relacion de amo y sirvientes, cuando en realidad era un demonio en conjunto. No le importaba que pasara despues de la primera mancha de sangre en el pasto descolorido.

-.-.-.-

Sacando su espada y blandiendola hacia la demonio, empezo la batalla, chocando armas y lanzando golpes que podrian matar a cualquier humano, Yashiro y Hannah tenian la determinacion de derrotar a la otra, sin acomode lugar.

-. ¡Bocchan! ¡Es hora! Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que...

-. No tan rapido cuervo, nuestra Watashitachi no sōzō* no quiere que nadie pase a menos que una de las dos muera y si no entiendes ¡Sera por las malas! .- Dijo Saya blandiendo contra el una lanza.

-. Bocchan, vayase.

-. ¿Que?

-. No pienso repetirlo, vayase .- Adoptando una pose seria

Obediente, se solto de su mayordomo y se alejo a un lugar donde los demonios pensaran que esperaria, logro convercerlos y se escabullo en los secos arbustos que se desmoronaban con solo tocarlos.

-.-.-.-

Apretando el trozo de cristal, dio su ultima fuerza en romper la ultima telaraña que la encerraba. Siendo sostenida por una Shorai asustada por como se volvia a desvanecer en ese mundo, alarmada por el ruido de pequeños pasos alejarse de ahi tuvo miedo.

-. ¿Kimiko?

Sin respuesta, decidio irse de ahi y salvar a Alicia, ya se las arreglaria con su hija. Kimiko era lo unico que quedaba de ese amor peligroso, que a pesar de haber roto su juramento,lo seguia amando.

_***Flash-back***_

_Habia huido, no queria vover con ella, ya estaba lo suficientemente madura para vivir por su cuenta y ser igual que su madre, sin imaginarlo se encontro con una mansion quemandose, preocupada por si habia alguien adentro se aventuro a las llamas._

_-. ¡Hannah! ¡Hannah! ¡Ayudame! ¡Ayudame!_

_-. ¿Donde estas? ¡Sigue hablandome! ¡Te sacare de ahi!_

_-. ¡Ahhhh, me duele! ¡Ayudame por favor!_

_La estructura poco a poco comenzaba a ceder ante las llamas, arriesgando su vida por un desconocido, alcanzo a oir la risa de su madre al escuchar que moriria por el primer hombre que viera y sintiera amor por el._

_-. ¿Amor? ¿Conoces exactamente que es el Amor? ¡No seas tonta, hija mia! Si haces eso, moriras antes de darte cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza._

_-. ¡Tu dejaste ir a mi padre con otra! ¡Por eso no sabes lo que yo siento!_

_-.¡Vuelve! ¡Si sacrificas tu vida por el primer amor que tengas, solo tendras desdichas!_

_Y salio corriendo del campamento improvisado de su madre._

_No se arrepentia de haber huido de ahi, por primera vez se sentia libre. Luchando contra las llamas llego donde se encontraba un chico de su misma edad atrapado entre unas columnas destruidas, habia un gran charco de sagre alrededor, sabia que habia llegado demasiado tarde..._

_-. ¡Te salvare! _

_Sabia que ese chico era especial, debia salvarlo, con dificultad quito los pedazos de la columna, teniendolo ya libre del peso, procedio a trazar simbolos con la sangre del joven._

_-. ¿Que estas...haciendo? .- Decia moribundo_

_-. Salvandote ¡Coff! ¿Que esperabas? .- Teniendo un ataque de tos a causa del humo_

_-. ¡A cambio de salvar a este muchacho dare ...!_

_***Fin Flash-Back***_

Queria salir y ver el pasto descolorido, no una pelea a muerte.

Su temor estaba confirmado, habian llegado los sirvientes de Alicia.

-. ¡Sueltala!

Desprevenida por aquel grito solto al cuerpo inerte de Alicia, si no estuviera detras de ellas Ciel, no la habria alcanzado a coger.

-. ¿Que le hiciste?

-. Ci...Ciel, por favor, quedate con ella.

-. ¡Maldita arpia traidora!

Esa voz, la dejo helada, la habian atrapado, tomando el coraje que le quedaba lo enfrento.

-. ¿A quien dices traidora?

-. ¡Maldita entrometida! ¡No debi dejartela a tu cuidado!

-. ¿A mi cuidado dices? ¿Quien era el que la golpeaba si no estaba yo ahi? ¡Tu! ¡Tu la lastimaste!

-. Tu cuidala, yo me hago cargo de esto. Trancy

Vacilante, se fue a refugiar Shorai con Alicia lejos de ellos. Vio con asombro el brillo triste y atormentado de Ciel, que al parecer sufria con solo estar cerca de Alois.

-. Arreglemos esto antes de que Yashiro note nuestra prescencia

-. ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de tu demonio? .- Expresando una sonrisa burlona

Desenvainando sus espadas y con una mirada amenazadora empezo la batalla. Alois atacando y Ciel defendiendo, Shorai pensaba que no queria ganar esa pelea, gritos inhumanos salian del bosque calcinado, se acercaban los demonios, Shorai abrazaba con fuerza a Alicia, como si con eso pudiera sanar cada herida hecha por Alois.

-. ¡Cuidado! ¡Bocchan!

Una lanza fue a parar hacia el centro del sitio donde estaban ellos cuatro, alertados por el grito supieron que ahora tendrian mas dificultad en salir de ahi. Yashiro fue la primera en aparecer seguida de una malherida Hannah y despues de cuatro sombras debatiendose entre si. Ayudado por la distraccion, Alois desarmo a Ciel, en su mirada esperaba encontrar desafio no... tristeza. Esquivando su mirada, observo con curiosidad a una peliplata inconsciente, siendo abrazada por su "sirvienta". Soltando su espada saco una pistola de su saco y apunto hacia ellas.

-. Creo que mi venganza seria mas dulce si solo destruyo su existencia .- Decia con una sonrisa perturbadora.

A punto de disparar, ante los horrorizada mirada de Shorai,cuando, salio volando el arma hacia los pequeños pies de una niña.

-. ¡Cogela y disparales! .- Grito Alois

Obediente a las ordenes de su padre, cogio el arma y apunto, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver el objetivo, con sus vacios ojos vio como a una mujer veia con un profundo pozo de emociones entremezcladas hacia ella y susurraba algo al aire.

-. Ma...mami...¡Mamá! .- Reacciono Kimiko al reconocerla y desviando el arma hacia alguien mas y sin querer, acciono el gatillo.

Dos gritos de dolor se alzaron al cielo, la rosa rompiendose y liberando a un demonio sediento de sangre, convertida en sombra se acerco al herido de bala y rio diabolicamente.

-. Ahora...¿Quien rie ahora?

Lo siguiente que paso no merece ser recordada por las cuatro personas que estaban en ese intante ahi.

~Un mes despues~

-. He hecho todo lo posible para curarla, ahora, es decision de ella luchar, volvi a restaurar el contrato con Yashiro .- Dirigiendose a Ciel, que todavia estaba sorprendido por ver como Shorai utilizaba los instrumentos de sanacion con habilidad... aun sin tener su vista de nuevo.

Por fin podia dormir en paz sin tener que despertar a medianoche con pesadillas e inquietudes en sus sueños, verla dormir asi otra vez le dio una brisa de tranquilidad

-. ¿Como... como esta tu hija?

-. Va mejorando, necesitara algunas semanas para aceptar lo que hizo ¿Como van tus heridas?

-. Mejor, ya no se nota la cicatriz... ¿Y el sello?

-. Como el propietario del sello que hice, murio, su consecuencia...por tener un contrato con un demonio...el contrato...absorberá su vida. Trate de removerlo, pero se ha vuelto uno con ella. Lo siento .- Abriendo la puerta y dejandolo solo con Alicia.

Sebastian le habia explicado algo parecido, aceptando el terrible destino de Alicia, teniendo que decirles a Lucas y a Joker, explicandoles, ellos tambien se lo tomaron pesimo e hicieron la misma pregunta ¿Cuanto tiempo? Ni Shorai podia saberlo.

-. ...Ciel...

Encantado por esa delicada voz, volteo y vio con alegria a la delicada muchacha, acercandose a ella, acerco su mano a la de ella y la acaricio con ternura, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella, empezo a llorar silenciosamente, sintiendo como unos delgados brazos lo acercaban hacia ella, entendiendo su dolor.

Agradecimientos especiales:

A Selene-chan, que por sus pemas me ayuda a crear las escenas.

A LadyBrokenDoll, por que me mostro que nadie es una muñeca rota.

A Yana Toboso, por que creo a nuestro adorable Ciel y a su mayordomo.

A mi Banshee por ayudarme a desarrollar esta romantica y tragica historia de una amistad hecha pedazos por el amor y que ademas me ayudaba a ponerme sentimental con el fic.

Y a ti lector/a que lees esto, muchas gracias a todos.

"_El amor viene y se va, pero la amistad nunca regresa"_

"_Vendra una vez mi amor, pero mi amistad sera robada por el"_

_Mizuki Yamamoto/Adeline_chan/Alice2Nekoi_

Watashitachi no sōzō*: Nuestra creadora.


	23. Epilogo Always Together

Epilogo. Always Together.

Un frío amanecer en las afueras de Londres.  
>La escasa luz del sol bañaba entera la mansión, donde el silencio reinaba para ser sustituido por la explosión del jardín interno que estaba totalmente calcinado por Pluto.<br>Pasos débiles pero firmes en el corredor que se dividían para ir a diferentes habitaciones a despertar a los habitantes de esa mansión tan esplendorosa.

-. Joven Amo, es hora de despertar – Decia esa voz con ese tono suave pero elegante mientras se dirigía a descorrer las cortinas de la habitación  
>-. Um, cinco minutos mas Sebastian – Decia una pequeña voz infantil mientras se tapaba con las sedosas sabanas para evitar la luz que ahora se filtraban en su ventana<p>

El mayordomo río sotisficadamente mientras destapaba al pequeño niño ojiplata

-. Hoy es un día especial para sus padres y quiero que usted y su hermana hagan todo lo posible para que sea perfecto  
>-. Esta bien, solo por que hoy es un día especial para madre y padre – Decía el pequeño mientras se sentaba en la orilla para que el mayordomo lo vistiera<p>

El pequeño niño se parecía sorprendentemente a su padre pero los ojos eran de color plata como los de su madre, aunque era el mismo niño caprichoso que su padre. El mayordomo rió al recordar pequeños pucheros que hacia Bocchan cuando lo levantaba temprano después de una desvelada por un evento

-.¿Que te parece tan gracioso? .- En el mismo tono arrogante que el Conde Phantomhive  
>-. Nada que le incumba Joven Amo .– Decía este mientras terminaba de vestirlo –. Me retiro para arreglar el jardín, con su permiso .– Levantándose y saliendo de la habitación<br>-. si si .– Dijo el pequeño mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia el comedor

-.-.-.-

-. Joven Ama es hora de despertar .– Al tiempo que descorría las cortinas de la habitación  
>-. ¿Que? ¡Yo no quería a Fapply! ¡Quería a Mappy! .-Dijo la pequeña niña ojiazul mientras<br>abrazaba a un muñeco de peluche con forma de neko  
>-. Ojou-samma Aquí tiene a Mappy, Mappy no quiere verla enojada ¿o si? .- Decía la sirvienta en un tono cálido mientras se acercaba a la niña y le susurraba al oído eso<br>-.¡No! ¡No quiero eso! .- Dijo incorporándose de repente  
>-. Buenos Días Ojou-samma .– mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía al ropero para sacar la vestimenta de ese día<br>-.¡Buenos Días Yashiro-san! .- Le respondió la ojiazul radiante y se paraba para que la vistiera Yashiro

El parecido entre esa niña y su madre era increible pero tambien como su hermano tenia los ojos diferentes ella los tenia de un azul zafiro hermoso, y tenia el caracter de las dos gemelas adentro de ella. La sirvienta rio un poco al ver como la pequeña daba saltitos por lo entusiasmada que estaba al tener algo que hacer para sus padres

-. Listo, vaya a desayunar con su hermano, mientras me ire a despertar a sus padres ¿Ne?  
>-.¡Si! .- Decia mientras agarraba a Mappy y se iba al comedor<p>

-.-.-.-

El cuarto donde dormian los padres era mas amplio y hermoso que los de sus hijos, uno de los dos bultos se levantaba trabajosamente intentado no despertar al otro...Antes de que terminara de anudarse la elegante corbata entraba Yashiro.

-. Buenos Dias, Yashiro .– Respondio en un tono adormilado  
>-. Buenos Dias, Bocchan .– Susurrante<br>-. ¿Ya despertaron? .- Casi estampandose con el ropero  
>-. Los estan esperando en el comedor<br>-. Me dare prisa .– Mientras bostezaba y salia de la habitacion  
>-. Missu, hora de despertar<br>-. No, aun no Yashiro, aun esta oscuro

La sirvienta solo suspiro suavemente antes de descorrer las cortinas y destapar a la bella durmiente

-. Missu, despierte .– Sacando un vestido nuevo –. ¿Acaso no quiere probarselo?  
>-. Si quiero... .– Mientras se incorporaba y agarrandolo<br>-. Hoy sera un dia largo para usted y Bocchan  
>-.¿Ne? .- acomodandose el vestido<br>-. Nada Missu  
>-. Bien, vamonos Yashiro .– Dijo ella encaminandose al comedor<br>-. Yes, My Lady – Haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-.-.-.-

Ciel Phantomhive, bajaba cansinamente las escaleras mientras escuchaba los alborotos de la mansion, esa mañana habia empezado con una calcinacion de Pluto el jardin ya estaba otra vez arreglado por Sebastian que ahora de seguro estaria entreteniendo a los niños

-. Buenos Dias .– Dijo la voz calida de Alicia Phantomhive, la esposa del dueño de la compañia Funtom, Perro de la Reina  
>-. Buenos Dias .– Respondio este volteando a verla, dando una sonrisa<p>

Al fin podia ser sinceramente feliz, aunque esa felicidad no durara demasiado, el la disfrutaria al maximo.

-. Ciel, te vas a caer, Ciel ¿Que estas pensando? ¡Ciel deja de papalotear!  
>-.¡Ah! .- Mientras se agarraba del barandal –. Lo siento creo que estoy un poco distraido<br>-. Si sigues asi me mataras de un susto  
>-. Jeje, vamos, los niños nos estan esperando<p>

Entraron en el comedor y ahi estaban los pequeños jugando mietras dos niños algo mas mayores les cuidaban que se hicieran daño

-. Buenos Dias mamá y papá – Dijeron los dos  
>-. Buenos Dias – Mientras los pequeños se dirigian a la mesa y los mayores solamente hacian una reverencia leve<p>

Justamente en ese momento entro Sebastian junto con Yashiro y los demas para servir el desayuno.

-.-.-.-

Al mediodia, un carruaje se habia detenido enfrente del porton de la mansion, uno de los sirvientes extrañado por el desconocido carruaje fue a avisarle a Sebastian que viniera a recibirlo, al ver quienes eran las visitantes, esbozo una sonrisa triste.

-. El tiempo se acaba ¿Verdad?

-. Si ella lo desea puedo alargar su estadia en este mundo .- Susurro una mujer con los ojos vendados.  
>-. No creo que lo desee .- Dijo mientras se alejaba de ellas<br>-. Podemos intentarlo, ayudame a entrar.

La muchacha que acompañaba a la ciega, ayudo a llevarla hasta una salita de tonos verdes, despues de entrar, la invidente le dio indicaciones a su acompañante que desaparecio sin decir palabra.

-.-.-.-

Ver a la muchacha de castaños mechones, la sorprendio, eso queria decir que ella estaba en su hogar. Discreta huyo de su familia para encontrarse con su vieja amiga.

-. Missu...

Quedandose en su lugar vio como su Ama se encontraba con la jovencita castaña que solo expreso unas palabras y la siguio sin mirar atras.

-. ¡Yashiro!  
>-. ¿Ojou-samma?¿Le pasa algo?<br>-. Recorde que olvide algo en mi habitacion, asi que en un momentto regreso, cuida a Mappy ¿Si? .- Poniendo en las vendadas manos de Yashiro el muñeco.

Confundida, la demonio se acerco a su Amo y explico lo que habia sucedido minutos antes, el solo asintio y miro con atencion a su hijo que jugaba con un gato gris...un momento, ellos no tenian un gato gris.

-. Sebastian...¡Saca a ese gato callejero de aqui!  
>-. Corramos, joven amo .- Agarrando al niño que abrazo al gato y corrio hacia los arboles.<br>-. ¡Maldito raro de los gatos! ¡Ven aqui y deja a Eriol en el suelo y saca al gato de aqui! .- Siguiendo el juego, sin saberlo. (xD)

-.-.-.-

-. Hola...Alice .- Decia invidente acercandose a la peliplata para darle un abrazo  
>-. Shorai ¿Es verdad? .- Aceptandolo<br>-. Me temo que si, asi que ¿Quieres alargar tu vida un poco mas? .- Separandose de ella

Pensativa, se quito los vendajes de sus manos y vio con atencion como el contrato con Yashiro, brillaba mas que nunca, decidida miro a Shorai con determinacion.

-. Desde hace diez años, tome mi decision  
>-. Desde que te conozco, me has encantado con tu comportamiento, parecias dejarte llevar por la situacion y luego, te alzabas con fuerza contra ella, han pasado los años y sigues igual.<p>

-. Lo se, por eso, mi tiempo ya ha terminado y...no me arrepiento de haber tomado mi final.

Afuera, una pequeña miraba con susto y confusion hacia la salita donde estaba su madre y la extraña. Su madre hablaba de su final con tanta calma que le habian crispado los nervios, no entendia nada, se suponia que deberia ser un dia especial para sus padres. Asustada, huyo de ahi y escondio sus preocupaciones.

-.-.-.-

Despidiendose de Shorai y de Kimiko, fue a reunirse con su familia y divertida al ver a Ciel tirado en el suelo, tratando de tener aire en los pulmones, a Yashiro regañando a Sebastian y a Eriol y a Miranda jugar con el gato gris.

-. Ahora ¿Que sucede aqui que no me invitan?  
>-. ¡Mamá! .- Exclamaron los dos niños y se acercaron a ella antes que su padre-. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?<br>-. ¿Un gato? Sebastian, sabes que no puedes traer gatos callejeros a la casa  
>-. Mis...<br>-. Pero, como estos tienen tanta insistencia en quedarselo, te lo pasare por alto.  
>-. Pero que solo sea esta vez, no quiero que luego la mansion se llene de gatos.<p>

Su dia habia empezado, tan largo le parecio, sus hijos se esforzaban por hacerla sonreir lo mas posible, paseando por los alrededores, disfrutando todos los momentos con ellos la hicieron inmensamente feliz.  
>Eriol y Miranda fueron los primeros en caer dormidos en prado y pensaron que ya debia ser mejor volver a casa.<p>

-. Alice

Se puso rigida al escuchar de esa forma su nombre y lo miro a los ojos.

-. ¿Si?  
>-. ¿Me concederias esta pieza?<p>

Y en cuanto termino su oracion, comenzo una pista de baile.(Winter Sonata - First Time)

Con un solo gesto acepto, y conmovida por lo que el hacia, se acerco a el para sentir su calor por ultima vez, el solo la abrazaba mas hacia el para sentir su prescencia.

(Kagayaku Sora no Shijima Fandub Español)  
>Cuando ambos presintieron que estaba acabando la pieza se miraron el uno al otro, ella solo sonrio y le dio un beso de despedida, cerro los ojos y cayo en los brazos de su querido Ciel.<br>La puerta del salon se abrio y dejo vislumbrar a los niños que no podian parar el llanto, viendo como su padre temblaba por sostener el cuerpo de su madre, se dejo caer al suelo con ella y empezo a sollozar con ellos.

-.-.-.-

-. Mi contrato por fin ha terminado, asi que, ya no tengo motivos para estar aqui.  
>-. Hasta que vuelvas aqui, te esperare.<br>-. Cuidalos.

Y con esa ultima palabra se desvanecio en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando un demonio solo. Dejando a todas las personas por las que sintio afecto, dejando solo al cuerpo de su querida dueña. Sabia que volvería al mundo terrenal, y no por un contrato.

FIN.

Hello Everybody! Si ya se que me tarde en actualizarlo pero no puedo poner trabas porque esta historia ya la tenia acabada desde hace mucho tiempo. He de decir que la ultima parte es verdad, la historia no acaba aqui definitivamente.

Tercera y ultima parte de The Lady in White and The Black Rose Y Always Together:

The Truth Behind The White.

Espero reviews e.o

Proximamente. Solo en cines... xD


End file.
